Magic Unused (Mahou Yuukyuu) - Season One
by Neko Tomoyo-Chan
Summary: This fic stars Kokkei and others. Kokkei's a captor, but of something other than Cards. She has help from Sakura and Li, and also many others. New characters and everything! So, read, enjoy, and review *currently updated/now finished!* ^-^
1. A Twist Of Events

**_The Sealed Pendant_**   
**_Episode One - A Twist Of Events_**

* * *

Kokkei stood on her bed, bouncing up and down. "_Kokkei Lee Akarui_!" The bed squeaked one last time as she fell to her knees. Her mom stood in the doorway, her arms crossed. "Young lady. What did you think you were doing? And why isn't your room cleaned?" "Mom," Kokkei whined, "Not now. Right now, I'm... the Magical Girl, Pretty Kokkei!" She did a pose, showing off the outfit she made. Her mother gasped, "And _what_ have you done to your clothes?! You're in big trouble." She took her by the arm. "That's it, young lady, no more animes." "Mom!" Kokkei screamed. "Not even Cardcaptor Sakura?" she added in a whisper, "Because I'm Cardcaptor Kokkei." Her mother groaned and took her all the way downstairs, straight to the basement. She pointed to the two buckets of water and several rags. "_No_. Don't make me clean the basement. Anything but that." Her mother frowned and walked back up the stairs, turning on the lights and closing the door. Kokkei crossed her arms and looked around. She spotted a jacket and ran for it. She yanked it down and shook off the dust, then put it on. "Might as well keep my clothes clean _while_ I clean." 

She grabbed a cloth and bucket and headed for a corner. She got to her knees and splashed water on the floor. "I can't believe she's making me clean the whole basement. By myself." She swiped at a shelf and coughed at the dust that came up. After she had wiped it from her face, she looked down at the object, that had fallen, and picked it up, scowling. "Steven probably did this. I'm gonna get him. Steven how dare you make a mockery of Cardcaptor Sakura and the Windy Card?!" Kokkei gasped as dust blew up around her. She held the arm with the card in the air as she covered her face, to block out the dust and everything. A star in a circle appeared below her and glowed. Kokkei screamed and dropped the cloth. The dust slowly settled back down, but Kokkei was no where to be seen as Steven's head poked through the door. He looked around, then shook his head. "Stupid sister." he mumbled, closing the door back. 

* * *

When Kokkei opened her eyes, she looked around to see where she was. There were trees everywhere and she was sitting in the middle of a cobblestone path. She looked at her hand to see the card still there. Hearing voices, Kokkei jumped up and ran behind a tree. As the voices, belonging to people, got closer, she heard some of the conversation. "... worried, Madison. Li's not talking to me And Kero and Yue are going to kill me for losing the Windy Card." Kokkei gasped and looked at the card in her hand. "Don't worry, Sakura. Li probably has a reason, and I'm sure Kero won't kill you." "I'm dreaming." Kokkei whispered, pinching herself. "Ow!" she squeaked, pinching a little too hard, then froze. "Did you hear something?" "Yeah. What do you think it could be, Madison?" Kokkei held her breath, but her eyes widened when she heard the crunching of leaves. She pulled the jacket closer around her, right before she started running. 

"_Hey_!" Kokkei turned to see the two girls running after her. Sakura and Madison, both wearing their new school outfits. It was a white shirt with a black vest over it and a slightly red bow on the front of the vest. The scarf around their necks and on their shoulders was a gray color. The skirt was black, and it was just above their knees, and they wore white socks with black shoes. They had a jacket on over the top. And instead of a backpack, they now carried a sort of briefcase. The two were now 14, the same age as Kokkei, and in 9th grade."I'm dreaming and I know it." she said out loud as she ran, "But, why am I running?" She slowed, then stopped completely, turning around to face them. Sakura, followed by Madison, came back into view. "Who are you?" Sakura asked, holding the key in her hand. "I don't think she's a Clow Card, Sakura." Madison said, placing her hands over her friend's, "But I love the outfit." Kokkei looked at herself, noticing that the jacket now hung open, then smiled up at Madison. "Thanks." "Sure." "If you're not a Clow Card, then who are you?" Sakura repeated. "_If you have to ask_..." The three girls looked up. "... _You'll never know_." 

Li jumped down from a tree branch, landing between the females. He had come back from Hong Kong, getting permission to stay as long as he would like, and he, too, was in the same grade with them and was wearing the new outfit. He wore a white shirt unbuttoned around the neck area. The black tie around his neck hung loosely. He had on black pants, and black shoes. On the shirt was a shield-like design with a gold cross on a blue background. His fall jacket hung open, unlike Sakura's and Madison's. Sakura looked at him, then at the ground. "If you're so smart, Li." Madison said, stepping forward, "Who is she?" Li frowned, making Madison grin. "You don't, do you?" She shook her head, then moved to Kokkei's side and took her hand. "I'm the one, really asking and wanting to know. What's your name?" "Kokkei. Kokkei Akarui." "Cute." Madison giggled, "Nice to meet you. I'm Madison and that's--" "Li and Sakura." Kokkei gasped and covered her mouth, taking a step back, realizing her mistake. 

"You know us?" Li took a few steps towards them, but Kokkei copied them, moving back. "I sense something from her." he stated. Kokkei touched the spot where she had hidden the card, "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Li." Sakura said softly. Li turned and looked at her. "Is there a reason you're not talking to me? You haven't been for the last couple of days." "Now is not the time, Sakura." "When is? I hardly see you." "I've just been busy. I'm sorry." Sakura sighed, but smiled a little and stared at Madison and Kokkei. "Can you at least help her find the Windy Card, Li?" Madison said, "She doesn't want to have to deal with Kero and Yue." "He-e-ey! I heard my name!" Kero flew up between the group. Sakura stepped back, a surprised look on her face, along with a small sweatdrop. "Kero! What are you doing here? And where's Yue?" Kero indicated behind her. She turned around and screamed, "You guys gotta stop doing that." Yue floated a few inches off the ground, his arms crossed. Kokkei covered her mouth in a gasp, "It's really him -- Yue." Yue looked at her, his eyes narrowing. Kero floated right in front of her face. "Hey there, little girl. Who are you?" 

Kokkei couldn't take anymore. It was all too weird for her. The 14-year old girl took off running, having no idea of where she was going. She held her head down as she ran, but looked up and saw Yue right in front of her. She slowed and turned, only to see Keroberos. She pulled out the Card and held it up. "I didn't steal it, I have no idea why it came to me. Take it back." Sakura gasped and ran up. "The Windy Card!" Kokkei handed it to her and she hugged it close. "I don't know how you got it, but thank you for bringing it back." Kokkei nodded then looked back at Yue. She looked at the ground, blushing slightly. Yue blinked and his frown disappeared a little. "Aren't you guys supposed to be hidden? Anyone could just decide to walk by at this moment." "That's true, but we also want to know why you had an already captured card and where you come from." Yue pointed out. 

Kokkei looked up, looking at him, but still _past_ him. "Tori's coming." she said. Yue looked over his shoulder slightly and Kokkei grinned, trying to run off, but was stopped before she got anywhere. Yue had outstretched his wings, blocking her path. She pulled a feather from him before hiding behind Sakura, who grinned sheepishly, sweatdropping. Yue's frown returned. "I'm from California, in the U.S.A., but I have no idea how I got to Reedington. I found Windy in my basement when my mom made me clean, and I thought my brother had played a trick on me, but I'm here, I'm not dreaming. No brotherly trick." Kokkei took deep breaths from saying all that in probably under a minute. "The weird part is, I actually understood." Madison laughed, walking up with Li beside her. Kokkei held her keepsake feather and moved to Madison's side, also next to Keroberos. She petted him softly. "An oversized house pet, with wings. That's all you are." 

"Why don't you stay with me?" Madison suggested. Kokkei looked at her. "Until it's time for me to go home, right?" The others looked at each other then nodded. "Yes." Madison said. Kokkei smiled and stuck the feather in her hair. Yue sighed and his wings folded around him and he turned back into Julian, just as Kero did the same thing. Kero floated into Sakura's case. Julian looked at them all and smiled. When his gaze rested on Kokkei, it turned puzzling. "Let the others explain." she sighed. She turned and started to jog away. "I know where your house is. See you there, Madison." She waved to her and the others. Sakura looked at Julian and grinned nervously. "I _will_ explain to you at my house, Julian. Let's go." She took his arm and walked off. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. 'Kay?" Li and Madison nodded, waving back as Sakura and Julian did, then turned to walk the other way. 

"I'll walk with you." Li said. "Thanks, Li. At least I'll have someone to talk to." "About Kokkei?" Madison smiled. "No, but if you want to... What's your thoughts about her?" "Well, it seems odd. I know she says she doesn't know how she got here, but she knew all of us, and also Tori and Yue and Kero. She even knew where you lived. And _we've_ never seen her." "You know, Li." Madison giggled, "You're always suspicious of someone. Give Kokkei a chance." Li sighed and looked at the ground. "I guess you're right. But who knows. She could be connected with Ceaira in some way." "You're impossible, Li Showron." He looked back up at her as she stopped. She smiled, tilting her head to the side a little. "This is my stop. I'll see you later." "Yeah. See ya, Madison." She waved as Li ran off, further up the street, then turned and went inside. 

Li ran inside his house, taking off his shoes by the door. "Welcome home, Master Li." Wei said, coming into view. "Thanks, Wei." Li dashed up the stairs to his room before Wei could say another word. He opened his door and walked over to his bed, dropping his book bag in a corner, and sat down. "Get off me!" was the muffled yell. Li grabbed the sheet and pulled it away as he jumped up. Kokkei lay curled up on the bed, wearing a long white robe. "Wei invited me in." she said, cutting off Li as he opened his mouth to say something. "He took my outfit and put it with yours and gave me this." Li just stared on. Kokkei sighed and stood up, slipping her feet into some slippers next to the bed. "I'll leave. Go back to Madison's, where I said I would be." 

As she headed for the door, Li headed for the phone on his desk. He picked it up and dialed a number. "Hello." he said to the person on the other end, "Yes, I have, Madison. She's over here by me." He waited a moment then spoke again, "Yeah. I guess she can stay if she wants to." Kokkei smiled and stopped, turning back. "Ok. See you, Madison." He hung up the phone turned around, only to have Kokkei hug him tightly. "Thank you, Li. Thank you so much." "Hey. Come on. Take it easy." He pulled away from her. She smiled and turned, her braid swinging out behind her as she ran out of the room. Li sighed and dropped down on his bed. As Kokkei bounded down the stairs, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, Wei!" she shouted as she ran by the kitchen. "Thank you, Kokkei." "No prob." She pulled open the door, smiling. Seeing the person, she gasped and slammed the door. She ran back upstairs, two at a time. "Li, it's for you!" 

Li poked his head out of his door as Kokkei ran into Wei's. He blinked then ran downstairs, to see Wei had opened the door and Eriol now stood inside. Li slowed his pace and stopped right in front of him. "Why are you here?" "Nice to see you, Li." Li crossed his arms as Eriol continued, "Have you forgotten? We're paired together on this project. I just came to see if you had anything ready yet." "Hmm. No. Not yet." "Ok. Just don't forget, it's due Monday." Li nodded. Eriol smiled. "And I'll meet your new visitor tomorrow in school. I have to go work on the project." He looked back at Li, from staring up in the direction of the rooms, then turned to walk outside. "I'll see you later." He left, Wei closing the door behind him. 

Li sighed and turned to go back upstairs. "I'll take the young lady to Madison's if you want." Wei suggested. "No, it's ok. But, she does need to be enrolled in school and a uniform and some clothes." Wei nodded. "I'll get right on it, Master Li." Li smiled and ran up to this room. He looked over at Wei's then shook his head, walking into his and shutting the door. As Eriol walked down the street, he was joined by Nakuru and Suppy. "Well," Nakuru said, "What was it?" Eriol kept on smiling. "The young girl is special. Her powers aren't connected to mine, though." "So who are they connected to?" Suppy asked. "Clow Kayo's, but Ceaira left to go to her uncle's, in Hong Kong, so there's something other than Gems to be collected." "This is gonna be fun." Nakuru giggled, bringing her finger to her smiling lips. Eriol nodded and the three disappeared down the street. 

* * *

Sakura and Madison walked into the classroom the next morning, going to their seats. "Morning, Li." they both said to the young boy at his seat. He looked up at them as they took off their hats and placed their briefcases beside them. "Morning." he said. Madison smiled. "Wei stopped by yesterday. Picked up a few of the clothes that I never wear." "Yeah. I told him. They're for Kokkei." "Shouldn't she be here by now?" Sakura added, turning around to look at Li. He shrugged. The door opened again, but Eriol stepped in. Madison smiled and looked back at Sakura, who giggled. "He came over by me yesterday." Li said, right before Eriol came up. 

He sat down and took off his hat, placing it on the desk, then placed his briefcase on the floor. Madison looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Good morning." she chirped. Eriol looked at her. "Good morning, Madison." He looked over at the other two and nodded. "Li. Sakura." Sakura smiled and Li just nodded. They all fixed forward as Mr. Tomido, their new teacher, called the class to attention. "I guess Reedington's popular, because, once again, we have a new student joining us. She's come all the way from America." A series of excited murmurs went through the classroom. "So, let's welcome her and show her how nice we are." 

The door slid open and Kokkei walked in slowly, her head held low. She had her briefcase swinging in her hands as she turned to face the class. Her bangs hid her eyes as she stared at the legs of the desk in front of her. "Ms. Akarui, a little shy, are we?" Mr. Tomido chuckled. "Can I just take my seat, please?" Kokkei asked quietly. "Sure. There's a seat... right next to Eriol." She thanked him and hurried to the seat, sitting down, keeping her head bowed. Eriol looked over at her, but she never looked up from staring at her hands, folded on the desk. When lunch came around, Kokkei was the last person to leave the room. 

Mr. Tomido looked at her and walked down the aisle. He knelt next to her desk and, for the first time, since being in the class, she looked up. "See. That wasn't so hard." Kokkei smiled a little. "It's just that, I know them all, but being around them makes me a little nervous because none of them know me." Mr. Tomido stood up. "I've known for some time never to question certain things. Now you go out and mingle, and also get something to eat." He tousled her hair and walked back up to his desk. Kokkei fixed her braid back and stood up, putting on her cap and rushing to the door. As she slid it open, a group of people moved back. She stared at Nikki, Chelsea, Rita, who had a slight frown on her face, Zachary, Madison, Li, Sakura, and even Eriol. She smiled and bowed. "I'm sorry about this morning. My name is Kokkei Akarui. It's nice to meet all of you." She giggled and ran off down the hall, her braid swinging behind her. 

The door opened again and Mr. Tomino stepped out. The group smiled and straightened up. "Mr. Tomido!" Rita exclaimed. He grinned. "So, Kokkei has her own little fan club. You kids need to get going and enjoy your lunchtime." "Yes, sir." they all said. Eriol turned and started walking down the hall, where Kokkei had disappeared. Sakura and Li stood in the hall as Nikki and the others told her they'd meet her outside. She nodded and looked after Eriol. "You think he knows something we don't?" Li shrugged. "He always knows something we don't." "Maybe he's going after Kokkei." Sakura pointed out. "Let's follow him then." Sakura and Li looked at Madison and smiled. She blushed. "Let's not." Sakura sighed, "He may have reasons for going where he's going. We don't wanna butt into them. C'mon." She turned and headed outside where Rita, Chelsea, Nikki and possibly others were. 

* * *

Kokkei made her way to the school library, and to an unused section. She sat and pulled the cell phone she'd stolen from Steven out of her pocket. She started putting in numbers then ended it before pressing "Send". She sighed and put the phone away. A faint humming caught her attention. She looked up and saw a dim light further to the back. She got up and walked towards it. "Anyone back there?" she called. She stopped and looked around the corner. She walked some more then stopped by a shelf. She grabbed a book that seemed to glow and held it close. Kokkei turned to leave, but Eriol stood in her way. 

She gasped and fell backwards, the book falling from her, falling open. "What are you doing back here?" he asked. "What are _you_ doing back here?" she retorted. "I refuse to get into an arguement with a new student." He held out his arm to help her up. "I don't need your help." She kneeled up and looked behind her. Being in a dark place, she saw two objects on the floor, she grabbed them both and placed them in her pocket. Kokkei got up and looked Eriol dead in the eye. As she brushed past him, something sparked when their shoulders touched. She gasped and looked back at him before running out of the library. Eriol smiled and slowly made his way out of the library also. "Here's where the fun begins." he chuckled. 

* * *

Kokkei ran back out and looked around, spotting Sakura and the others sitting by a tree. "Sakura!" she giggled. They looked up and waved as she ran over. She bowed then sat next to Madison, smiling. "Kokkei. How are you?" Sakura said. "Great. I'm really sorry about this morning. I probably seemed really rude." "It's ok. Right,guys?" They all nodded, smiling also. "Have you seen Eriol?" Madison asked. "Oh, yeah. He bumped into me while I was in the library. I don't know where he went though." She folded her hands in her lap and smiled. "Are you hungry?" Chelsea asked. Kokkei looked at her. "Not really." Chelsea still offered her a plate of her lunch. Kokkei accepted it and thanked her. She began to eat it slowly, taking in each bite. She then slowly stopped and placed the plate in front of her. 

"What's wrong?" Rita asked. "It's like... there's something crawling around in... my pocket." She reached in and pulled out an object. All the other girls, except Nikki and Madison, screamed and backed away. "That is so cool." Nikki laughed, moving closer. "It's cute." Madison giggled, also moving forward. Kokkei held in her hand, a snake, crawling between her fingers. She giggled as it ran up her arm, and the other girls came closer. Zachary came up and looked into the circle of girls. "Wow. Where'd you get the snake from?" he asked, gathering also. "I dunno. It was in my pocket." "Did you know that snakes were--" "Can it, Zachary." Chelsea muttered, slapping her hand over his mouth. 

Mr. Tomido and Miss Mackenzie watched from a window in the building. "Popular young girl, isn't she?" Mr. Tomido said. Miss Mackenzie smiled. "Popular... and special." Eriol walked behind them and Miss Mackenzie looked at his reflection as he walked by. He glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and she looked back outside. Back outside, Kokkei had let the snake crawl across her shoulders. "What are you gonna name him?" a boy asked. Kokkei thought for a minute then heard a hissing whisper in her ear, "Rukki." "Rukki?" she repeated. "That sounds cool." someone else murmured. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The students slowly started getting up and walking back to class. 

Kokkei got up and followed after Sakura and Madison. "Where are the pendants?" asked the hissing voice from before. She stopped. "Pendants?" Madison and Sakura turned to stare at her. "What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "What pendants?" Madison added. "Nothing." Kokkei said quickly, running to catch up with them, "Where's Li? I haven't seen him since the beginning of lunch." "You're right." "And you're worried, Sakura." Madison giggled as Sakura blushed. Kokkei laughed and ran ahead, into the school. She headed for the classroom and slid open the door. She smiled and walked over to her seat. She looked over and saw Li standing by his desk. She snuck up on him and stuck Rukki in his face. 

Li screamed and fell over, sweatdropping. Even Eriol had to laugh at the sight, along with most of the class that were already in. Kokkei kneeled next to him. "So, where were you all lunchtime?" "Library." Li said quietly, standing up back up, "I thought I might have felt something there. Where'd you get the snake?" "Found him in my pocket. His name's Rukki. I guess it went there when _I_ was in... the... library." The two looked at each other, then back at the snake. "Rukki?" Kokkei whispered. "Huh? What?" Li and Kokkei's eyes widened. "Oops." the snake hissed, squeezing his eyes closed, "Well. This is for your own good." Rukki slid down her shoulder and bit Kokkei's arm. "Aaahh!" she screamed, "It bit me!" Rukki grinned, then went back to looking like a snake as Mr. Tomido and other students ran up. 

"He bit me!" Kokkei wailed, tears rolling down her cheeks, pointing to the two little holes in her arm. "Li. Take her to the nurse, quickly. The rest of you, please, calm down." Li took Kokkei by the other arm and rushed out as Sakura and Madison walked in. "What happened?" Sakura shouted after them. "Rukki bit her!" Li shouted back. Both girls gasped, but couldn't go after them, because the bell had just rung, and they didn't have the permission. They hurried to their seats and sat as Mr. Tomido tried to cool down the rest of the students. "I hope she's ok." Madison whispered to Sakura. "I do, too." she whispered back. Eriol leaned forward on his hands, smiling. "I'm sure she's fine." he said. They turned to look at him, Madison smiling a little. Sakura blinked and nodded. "I guess you're right." 

As Li and Kokkei rushed down the hall, Rukki sat coiled on her head. "Woo-hoo! This is fun!" They stopped and Kokkei reached up, grabbing him. He choked as she brought him to her eye level. "Don't kill the snake. Don't kill the snake." Li stood beside her. "Why shouldn't she?" "Because it's just a snake, not me." Kokkei loosened her grip. "What are you talking about?" Rukki sighed, "The snake crawled into your pocket. I just used it, because, at the moment, it was the best way to communicate, rather than my regular self. The snake glowed and then her pocket. There was a muffled, "Yay! A pendant." A head popped out of her pocket. The head of a unicorn, a white one, its horn silver. "Hi-dee, ho-dee, how-dee!!" he laughed, a big grin spreading across his face. 

Kokkei grabbed him by the horn and pulled him out of her pocket. He had wings on his back. "Cool. Just like Kero and Su--" She stopped and looked at Li, then at the snake in her other hand. She screamed and dropped it. Li picked it up and placed it outside a window. "We should still get you to the nurse, you know." Kokkei looked at him. "I guess you're right. Let's go." Kokkei and Li made it to the office, where the nurse told them it was nothing serious, then rubbed some alcohol on it, and put on a Band-Aid. They made their way back to the classroom. Rukki popped back out of her pocket, holding something. "What's that?" Kokkei asked, taking it. 

It was a heart, pink, framing the picture of a female, holding her hair back as the wind seemed to blow it. On the left side of it was a tiny keyhole, for some sort of key it seemed. "Who's the girl? She looks like she took the picture on a... windy day." Kokkei stuck the pendant back in Rukki's hand then grabbed both him and Li and ran back to class. "Grab the door!" Kokkei instructed as they came close. Li reached out and grabbed it, but at the speed Kokkei was going, she wasn't able to stop, so when Li held it door, it slid open, and he was pulled along with her as they crashed into a wall. The students from classes came out o see what the noise was. Li and Kokkei lay in a tangled mess, Rukki stuck between them. After getting inside the class, Kokkei was now falling asleep there, using a pleading Rukki as a pillow. Kokkei mumbled as she started to dream.   
  



	2. Keep It Clear And Under Wraps

**_The Sealed Pendant_**   
**_Episode Two - Keep it Clear and Under Wraps_**

* * *

_She stood in a field, surrounded by different flowers, but all of a sudden, clouds slowly rolled across the top of the flowers. _"Wha..."_ she whispered, turning around. The misty denseness kept rolling in, then she was pulled under and covered up by whiteness._ She woke up to someone calling her name, "Ms. Akarui... Ms. Akarui!" She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked up to see Mr. Tomido. "Class is over, Ms. Akarui. he said. Kokkei gasped and jumped up. "I'm sorry for falling asleep." She grabbed her jacket and bag, then Rukki, who had swirling eyes from being slept on. She bowed. "I'm really sorry. I'll try to stay awake from now on." "It would be better if you did." Mr. Tomido said. Kokkei grinned, sweatdropping, and running out of the classroom. 

She caught up with Sakura, Madison, and Li, who had waited for her outside. Li looked at her then turned back forward. "Where's Rukki?" Madison asked. "I let him go, but the nurse gave me this stuffed animal, and I named it Rukki also." She held up Rukki, who tried not to move. Sakura noticed the pendant in his hands. "What's this?" she asked, trying to take it. Rukki held on to it, straining. "I guess it was meant to be there." She let go and Rukki gave a little sigh. Kokkei looked up. "Isn't that Tori ahead of us? And Julian?" she asked. Sakura followed her gaze and smiled. "Yeah, and someone else is with them. Tori!" she added, waving. Kokkei snatched the pendant and stuck it in her pocket, then Rukki in the other. They all ran ahead to catch up with Sakura. 

She smiled at them, then indicated to Kokkei. "This is the girl I told you about, Tori." "Hiya." Kokkei said, "Sakura tells me you and Julian are in college now. How is it?" Sakura blinked and mouthed to Madison, _"How'd she know they were in college? I never told her."_ Madison shrugged. Before either of them could answer, Rukki popped his head out and Tori glanced at him with narrowed eyes. "Hmm. Aren't you guys a little too old for those things? Sakura still has her old one." Kokkei shook her head and Sakura giggled. "By the way, this is Antonio." Sakura said as Tori indicated to the boy next to him. He was a little shorter then him, by just a little, with sandy brown hair, and dark, black eyes. The college jacket was tied around his waist. 

"He's a new student. We decided to bring him here and show him around the neighborhood a little." Julian said. The college was just on the edge of Reedington, so Tori and Julian, sometimes Nakuru, too, came to visit. Rukki stared at Antonio, studying him, while Kokkei just stared. "Hey." he said, smiling. She sighed and felt her face get hot. He had the slightest twinge of a Spanish accent in his voice. "Hi." she mumbled. He chuckled and uncrossed his arms, "You're right, Tori. Sakura does have some weird friends. Cute, but weird." Kokkei blushed some more. "Well, nice to meet you. See ya at home, Tori." Sakura yelled, running off. "Hey, wait for me!" Madison laughed, running after Sakura. "Bye, Madison! Bye, Sakura!" Kokkei said, waving. "Yeah, see ya later." Li added. "Bye, Li." both girls said together. 

He sighed and turned around. "Ready?" "Yeah. I guess. Bye, Tori. Julian. Antonio." She smiled at Antonio and had Li drag her off. After a few minutes of walking, they heard a shout behind them. "Hey. Wait." They stopped and turned, seeing Antonio running towards them, while Julian and Tori headed the other way. He caught up to them and smiled. "I'm headed this way. I might as well join you." Kokkei smiled cutely and took her spot on his right while Li walked at his left. "Where ya headed?" she asked, playing with her braid. "This way." Antonio answered, grinning. Li scoffed and crossed his arms. Antonio glanced at him then back at Kokkei. 

"Where are _you_ headed?" "Same way." she giggled. She sweatdropped as Rukki moved around in her pocket. She smacked him and he fell silent, but something fell out of her pocket. Antonio bent and picked it up. He held a chain with an object dangling at the end. It was like a small pink heart with a short holding piece attached. "Is this yours?" he asked, handing it over. She took it. "I guess it is." She put it on and stared at it. A strange feeling washed over her as it touched her chest. She blinked several times, then shook it off. She looked up to see Li had ran ahead of her and waiting in front of the house. She looked at Antonio. "Well, here is where I stop." She bowed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" She waved as she ran off. Antonio waved as he continued walking ahead, a faint smirk on his face. 

* * *

Kokkei ran inside after Li, taking off her shoes by the door. "Hey, Wei." "Good afternoon, young miss." She set her briefcase off to the side and ran into the kitchen. She fixed a sandwich and grabbed a piece of cake. Picking her briefcase up with her mouth, she made her way upstairs. She kicked at Li's door, her way of knocking, then pushed it open with her back. She dropped her briefcase next to his open one and dropped down on the floor in front of the bed. Rukki groaned and crawled out of her pocket. She looked down at him from her sandwich. "Oh. I forgot you were in there. "I... figured." He looked up and saw the cake. "Ohh! Cake!" He made a dive for it, but Kokkei pulled it out of his way. He hit the floor and slid into a dresser. "Never mess with my cake." she warned, "_Never_." "But I love cake." he whined, his face red from where he had hit. "Tough." 

"Will you two quit bickering? I'm trying to study." They stuck their tongue out at Li, who did it back, then returned to his books. Kokkei cut the cake in half and gave piece to Rukki. He ate it in one gulp. "So..." she started, "What's the deal with the chain?" "It's yours..." he said, his mouth full, then swallowed. She took it off and looked at it. Rukki looked at it also. "Release the power!" he said. Kokkei screamed as a light filled the room. Li was blown off the bed. The key floated in the light. "Take it!" Rukki yelled as it extended and grew. Kokkei crawled forward and grabbed the now complete Wand. As she held it, the light died down. Li peeked over the side of the bed. She took the pendant from her pocket and looked over both it, and the Wand. 

It had three rings at the end, one was attached to her wrist, the second was attached to the first and the third, holding them together. The holding area was a pink color, but past that, it held a narrow cup shape, which was white and had a red and white string running around it, meeting together in a bow. Moving up still, was a flower shaped section that, with the help of two more narrow and short flowers, supported a pink-rimmed heart, that had a see-through hard plastic, with a yellow tint inside. She tossed the pendant in the air and two wings sprouted from the side. "Windy!... Unlock!" She the heart end of the Wand against the pendant and heard a tiny click as the lock on the side opened, and the room was filled with winds. 

The same girl in the picture stood in the middle of the room, the spot where the pendant was, her sunset colored hair and skirt blowing. She had a pale sunset-orange glow to her, along with her white shirt. She looked at Kokkei and smiled, he head tilting to the side. She swirled, creating a small tornado in the room. Li screamed, his arms flailing, as he was picked up and spun around. "Call it off! Call it off!" he screamed, developing swirling eyes. Kokkei grasped the Wand in both hands, pointing it back at Windy. "Windy... return to the pendant you were confined to! Lock and seal!" The area's winds picked up again and the pendant, with the wings floated to Kokkei, after she'd re-sealed it. 

As she held it, the wings disappeared. Rukki made another dive for her cake while she was distracted, and this time, he grabbed it. Kokkei growled then remembered Li. She turned to see him half hanging off his dresser. She rushed to him and dragged him back to the bed, resting him down. "Are you ok?" she asked, patting his cheek. "Um... I think I am." "Ok." She jumped up and ran downstairs, putting the chain back around her neck. She slid into her shoes, out the door, and right into Eriol. She yelled and rolled a few feet away. Eriol got up slowly, holding his head. Kokkei looked up at him. 

"Listen. Quit stalking the house. I know who you are. I know all about Ruby, Spinel Sun; _everything_." Eriol smiled. "You're a smart one, aren't you?" "I don't have time for this." She got up to run down to the sidewalk, but Eriol grabbed her arm. "Let go!" She tried to pull it back, but Eriol had a surprisingly strong grip. "I said, let go!" She yelled, her hair flaring up around her in a barely visible aura. She yanked her hand from his and ran off, never giving him a second glance. Eriol chuckled quietly to himself and dusted off his hands. "Ruby is right. This is going to be fun. Someone's gotta edge her on." He walked down the stairs and headed for where they stayed. 

Kokkei ran down the streets, being watched by Eriol, Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun, all of them in their true forms. "What are you going to do now?" Ruby asked, stringing her fingers through her hair. "Just speed up her arrival time." Eriol snapped his fingers and Kokkei stood in the field she had seen in her dream. "She's expecting one, but there's really two of them." "This should be good." Ruby smiled. 

* * *

Kokkei looked around at her surroundings. "My dream..." she sighed, "I'm here..." She walked on ahead slowly, waiting for what she knew was coming. Soon enough, across the tops, of the grass, came the rolling clouds. She pulled the key from her neck. "Power of Kayo... Key of Akarui... Reveal your true form to me... Release!" She grabbed her took, the ring attached to her wrist. She pulled out the Windy pendant. "Windy!... Un-- Ahh!" she screamed as she was pulled off the ground and now hung upside-down. Several vines shot out and wrapped around her, pinning her arms and the Wand to her side. She looked up at the starting of the vines, but was forced to looked back down as they tightened, and see the fog was coming closer. Soon, she was covered completely. 

"What now?" Ruby asked, stretching. "Be patient." Eriol simply stated. "That's boring." He glanced at her, then looked back through his little viewing portal. Under the fog, Kokkei squirmed and tried to get free. The thicker the fog got, the less air she would probably soon have. Her eyes opened in a thought. '_This must be Fog. Mists aren't this thick or heavy. But it still leaves a dewy substance on plants_.' She twisted her arm and found that it was able to move. She cheered to herself and slid out slowly. The vines unwrapped and poised, ready to strike again. She stayed low and crawled across the ground, then stood up, her head and upper body popping out of the dense cloud. 

"See, Ruby. Patience _is_ a virtue." "Be quiet, Suppi." 

Kokkei picked up the Windy pendant. "Windy!... Unlock!" The young girl appeared before her, smiling. "Windy, form a tornado and suck up Fog!" She held her hands over her head and started spinning. As she sped up, the fog was slowly pulled into the forming, and growing, funnel. Kokkei rushed up and held the Wand in front of her, pointing it at the tornado. "Fog... return to the Pendant you were confined to!... Lock and seal!" A glowing new pendant appeared in front of the heart on the Wand, drawing Fog's energy and presence into it. Windy stopped spinning and looked at the re-sealing, then smiled as the pendant, with wings, floated to Kokkei. She took it and looked it over. It was a pendant similar to Windy's, only framed inside, was a picture of a pier, with clouds over the water and a faded background, due to that. "I did it by myself." she sighed. 

"Not bad." Ruby complimented, a smug look on her face. "I agree." Eriol said, "Especially for a beginner with no help. But she isn't finished yet." "And she really doesn't have any attack spirits to help her." Ruby laughed. "You get too much pleasure out of this, Ruby." Spinel sighed. Kokkei looked up as she heard the snapping of the vines, heading straight for her. She eeked and turned to Windy. "Form a chain and entangle the vines!" Windy split up into several bands and encircled several vines, weaving in and out, interlocking them. It struggled and finally broke free, disbanding Windy. Kokkei gasped then developed dot-like eyes. "Oh... that's right. The vines are still moist." She gave a mushroom sigh then straightened back up, holding the Wand out in front of her. 

"Force, know my plight! Release the light! Lightning!" With water still somewhere on the vines, the electricity crackled immensely, then died down as all the vines fell. Kokkei looked up to see Li, Sakura, and Madison standing off to the side. Li was dressed in his ceremonial robes, his sword now at his side. "Hurry up and seal it!" he yelled. Kokkei's arms started flailing and tears flew from her eyes in a waterfall. "No!" she wailed, "It's gonna go to you! I'm not gonna! I'm not gonna!" She spotted the vines move out of the corner of her eye. "Ok. I'm gonna." she added quickly, raising the Wand. "Vine... return to the Pendant you were confined to!... Lock and seal!" Kokkei waited for it to finish being sealed, so she could see who it would go to. Surprisingly enough, it came to her. 

She grabbed it and looked it over. The image inside was of the vines, wrapping around an object. She danced around, "I did it! It came to me! I did it! It came-- wait a minute." She looked over at Li and the others, noticing she had gotten closer. "You told them?" Li nodded. "Why shouldn't I have?" "Because." He scoffed. "I can't believe you told them." "It's not that big a deal. We'll be glad to help." Sakura said. "Yeah. Good work." Madison laughed, "And I got it all on tape. Well, from where we came in." "You were better than me on my first capture." Sakura said. Kokkei smiled, little lines of red coming across her cheeks and nose from the admiration. "Thanks. Now let's just get out of here before another one show up." She hurriedly rushed ahead of them, looking around. "Hurry, hurry." she whined, hopping from foot to foot. 

Sakura and Madison smiled, a little sweatdrop forming, and rushed forward. Sakura turned to look at Li, who was just standing there. "Li?" He didn't even blink or move. "Li. Is something wrong?" This time he looked at her. "No. Nothing's wrong. I'm coming." He started walking forward. He stood next to them and looked at the sky. "I was just thinking." "Think later, 'cause right now, I'm tired and hungry. Gotta get home to that--" "Last piece of cake?" Li asked, cutting off Kokkei. She looked at him strangely. "Yeah. Why?" "Well... Rukki... he kinda..." The tiny unicorn popped out from under his hat. "What the kid's trying to say is, I ate it." Kokkei's head fell low and a dark shadow loomed around her. She looked up, fire burning in her eyes. "My cake..." she growled, "You ate my cake." Madison and Sakura backed away in fear. "I guess it's wise..." "Not to mess with cake given to Kokkei." Madison finished for Sakura. 

Kokkei was about to lunge for Rukki, but a voice called out to them. They turned to see Eriol running towards them, Nakuru with him. Madison smiled and took a step towards them with they stopped. "What are you guys doing out here?" Eriol asked. Madison looked at the camera in her hands then at Li, Sakura, who was wearing the green Jester outfit Madison made for when she tried to capture the Dash Card, and Kokkei, who still had the Wand exposed. "Filming a movie. It's for the film club. Something unique and new." Madison waved nervously towards the three. They facevaulted, then Kokkei jumped up and glanced at Eriol. He turned and looked at her, his eyes narrowed and a smirk on his face. She took a step back, holding the Wand close to her chest. 

"Where's Tori?" Nakuru asked, looking over the group. "Oh." Sakura looked at her, "He's at him, with Julian.." Nakuru was off, leaving a trail of dust. "_Bye_!" she yelled, disappearing. Kokkei started walking forward, keeping her distance from Eriol. "Wanna be in the picture?" Kokkei stopped moving and turned to look at Madison. "Really? Thanks. I'd love to. I even have this outfit I can wear. Kokkei twitched. "I bet you do." she mumbled. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Can we get going? We can use the park for the scene if you want." "Why are you in such a hurry, Kokkei?" Madison asked. "Because over here is too far from where I'm staying, besides, there are creepy vibes around here." Eriol looked at her fully, his arms crossed. "If you want, I'll walk you home, then come back for the video." 

"No!" 

Kokkei gave up, "You stay away from me. I already said I knew about you. You, Nakuru being Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun. You possessing Tori's bike, making Dash use it as an escape. You, being that new presence they all felt a few days before you enrolled in the school!" Kokkei took a deep breath, her shoulders rising and falling. Madison gasped and took a few steps away from Eriol. Sakura and Li stood side by side, Li glaring at him. "I knew there was something strange about you." he growled. Eriol started laughing, his voice going deeper; returning to the true sound. "Well," he sighed, after he'd finished laughing, "You were bound to figure it out sooner or later. Guess it was sooner." He held out his hand with a key in it. "I call upon the powers of the day and the night. Sun and darkness unleash your might. Release!" 

He held his staff in his hand, his outfit also changing. He pointed it in Kokkei's direction as Yue and Keroberos landed. "We got here as soon as possible." "How'd you know?" "It's a long story." Sakura looked at Yue then back at Eriol. "This isn't over." he said, "You have things to seal, and I'll just be right around the corner to make sure you do what you're supposed to." He jumped onto the top of a building. "And to make it simple. They won't remember." He laughed and disappeared as Sakura, caught by Yue, Li, and Madison slowly fell. Kokkei sighed and walked to Li and Madison. She lifted them up as best she could, helping them onto Keroberos' back. Madisn groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Kokkei...? Kero. What are you doing here?" Keroberos looked at Kokkei and she shook her head slowly. "Even if we explained it and they remember, they'll just... forget again." 

Sakura's squeak drew their attention. "Quit doing that to _meee_!" She had little flailing arms and legs. Li was the last to get up. He sat up and held his head. "Ok. Let's go." Kokkei cheered, grabbing his arm. "Where the heck is Rukki now?" She looked around. "Ruukkii!" she yelled. "I'm riight heerree!" The small unicorn popped back out from under Li's hat. "Well, I'll be!" Keroberos laughed, making Madison jump off his rumbling back, "Rukki, long time no see." "Same. Whatcha been up to, Kero, old buddy, old pal?" Li now stood without help, so Keroberos went back to his Earthly form. "Not much. I'm still the video game master." Rukki had little question marks pop up around his head. "Uh... something he picked up." Sakura said, standing next to them. Kokkei sighed and walked away from the group with the bubbling energy. 

* * *

She leaned against a lamp post, her position always changing every few seconds. She finally gave up and started walking back to the house. When she got there, there was no sign of Wei, so she fixed herself something to eat, then went to bed. Pulling the covers over her head, she heard the door across the hall click, meaning Li was back. She sighed and sank lower into the bed. She reached under the pillow and pulled out a picture she'd framed by herself. She smiled and hugged it close, whispering a name; one name, "Yue." From where he was, Julian's eyes opened slowly. He yawned and stretched, the wings coming from behind him and enclosing around him, opening to reveal Yue. He sighed and flew out of the room. He made his way over to the building and floated in front of Kokkei's half-opened window. 

She looked up from her picture and at him. She shoved it under the pillow and bounced up, looked at him. "Hi, Yuye. What brings you all the way out here?" She crawled to the window and opened it up all the way, sticking her upper body out. "You... called me or at least, said my name." "Ohh." Kokkei looked at the ground a few hundred feet below her, a small blush on her face. "You do realize you're a child, right?" "That doesn't mean anything, and I don't know what you're talking about." Yue floated down so he was right in front of her. She looked up at him, moving back inside a little. "Ignorance isn't good when it comes to certain things." he said, "You know what I mean, and you know it's the truth." "There's a saying, that I can't remember right now... but it's something about the age differences in love. They really don't matter, and since you don't really have an age, it doesn't matter." 

Yue uncrossed his arms but his expression never faltered. "You have no reason to like or love me." "I've loved you, since the first time I saw your picture, and then found out you were... oh. You wouldn't understand what I mean. Just know that I like you, and I don't care what you say, I will always like you. Maybe you'll grow to like me, too." Yue just stared at her in amazement, surprise, and shock, making her blush a little more. He leaned down close to her. "Until you find your judge, and until your guardian beast is in his true form, I'll help you." Kokkei had held her breath and until he moved away from her, she didn't know that. Yue gave a small smile and she nearly toppled out of the window. She held onto the outside and pushed herself back in. "Um... I guess, in either of your forms... I'll see ya tomorrow?" He nodded and headed back. Kokkei moved back in and closed the window, falling backwards onto her bed, squealing. 

"Lightning!" 

She screamed and jumped off the bed, just as it was deep fried. She looked up to see Li lowering his sword. "What... was that?" she huffed, holding her chest. "I thought it might have been some kind of trouble." Kokkei looked at her bed then gasped, "My picture!" She lifted up the pillow to hear the glass of the frame crack. She pulled out the burnt object and held it close. Li walked to her slowly. "I'm sorry." She looked at him and smiled. "It's ok. I'm just gonna be sleeping in your room now. Rukki's there, right?" He nodded. "Okay. Let's get some sleep. One more day to go through before the weekend." She put the picture on the bed and walked out of the room, Li following. They shared the one bed, both keeping to their separate sides. The next morning, both Li and Kokkei were late. 

* * *

They ran down the hallway, breathing heavily. "This.. is all.. your fault." Kokkei said. "If you hadn't kicked the alarm clock down, it wouldn't really matter." The bell rung and they sped up. "I've never been late to anyplace." Kokkei panted, "Run faster!" They made it to the classroom and pulled the door open, leaning against the frame, gasping for air. They tumbled over to their seats and sat down, their heads hitting the desks with a thud. "Well, glad you two could join us today, and I'll be gladder when you stay after school." They groaned and Kokkei began hitting her head against the desk repeatedly until the person on her right stopped her. The rest of the day went well. Kokkei stay far from Eriol, but the others didn't that much. At the end of the day, and Kokkei and Li's detention for being late was served, they all started walking home. 

"Hey, you guys." Madison said, interrupting the silence, "I heard there's some kind of festivity tomorrow. I'm going. Are you?" Li looked at Sakura, who smiled, then at Kokkei. "I'll invite Eriol." Kokkei's face fell when Madison announced the news. "Don't be like that, Kei-chan." Sakura said. They'd come up with the little nickname for her. "What do you have against him? "I like him." Kokkei smiled. "We know you do Madison." The young girl blushed. "I like him, too." Li looked at Sakura. "As a friend, Li." He blushed slightly. "Fine. I'll go. Is Julian, Tori, and Antonio coming also?" "I guess." Sakura said. "Yay." Kokkei cheered. The other smiled. "Isn't that a lot of people? How are we all gonna go." "Our van." Sakura pulled a loose piece of thread from her skirt then looked at Li. "Right." he said. "Well, we'll see you guys later." Kokkei and Li went one way, and Sakura and Madison the other. Not seen by the four, a light streaked across the sky.   
  



	3. Water Water Everywhere

**_The Sealed Pendant_**   
**_Episode Three - Water Water Everywhere_**

* * *

Saturday morning couldn't have come any sooner for them. Kokkei stood in the mirror. She had on a light blue skirt, with a regular, dark blue shirt, long sleeved. Her hair was done back in one long braid, a blue ribbon at the end. She sat on the bed and pulled on her knee-high white socks with white sneakers. Li walked into the room. He had on a pair of blue jeans, a set of extra pockets further down, right on the side. His shirt was a black, Chinese-styled on, with black shoes to go with it. "Hurry. They're waiting. Tori's going to drive us there." Kokkei looked at him then grabbed her backpack. "Coming." Li walked back downstairs, Kokkei right behind him. Wei stood by the door, waiting for them. "Bye, Wei." she said. "Yeah. See you later." Li added. "Have fun, young masters." They smiled and walked outside, Wei closing the door behind them. 

Sakura waved to the from the van. "C'mon. We still have to pick up Eriol, remember?" "Yeah." Madison added, popping up beside Sakura. Tori pushed them both back down and looked at Kokkei and Li. "You heard them. Come on." They nodded and rushed over to the car. Madison moved to the back, letting Li take her spot, which was next to Sakura in the front. She sat next to Kokkei, both of them at the end, but Kokkei next to Antonio, who was next to Julian, who was at the other end. "You have your camera, right?" "Yeah, I do. Why?" Kokkei looked at Julian, who looked away from the window and smiled at her. "I need a new picture." she said, looking back at Madison. "Ok." They headed for where Eriol lived. He was standing where he said he would be, waving to them. Madison scooted Kokkei over. She squeaked as she was pushed up against Antonio. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back. 

Eriol got in next to Madison. Kokkei fixed him a forced smile and he smiled back. Tori then headed for their destination, chatter running through the whole van. As soon as he parked, everyone piled out. The five early-aged teens together, and the three young adults following. Kokkei ran ahead. "I'm dateless at the moment, so, I'll see you guys later." They called after her, but she was swallowed by the sea of people. Kokkei ran around the fair grounds, laughing happily. She was standing next to a throwing booth, when somebody came up beside her. "Julian." she laughed. "Hey. You want me to win you something?" She looked ahead, a small blush dancing on her cheeks. "There's nothing here I like." "How about the next one?" He led her over and pointed out the different prizes. "Ooh! I like the unicorn." Kokkei held her hands together behind her back. "Ok." he laughed. 

The trick was to get the ball into a large looking milk can, only there was a catch. The opening for the can was a narrow space, and your ball would probably roll out. At the last throw, Julian got one in. Kokkei laughed and hugged him. She cheered some more when he handed her the large stuffed animal. She walked around, proudly sporting her prize. She was later separated from Julian, but bumped into Antonio. "Hey, kiddo. Julian won that for you?" Kokkei nodded. "Wanna win another one?" Her eyes lit up. "You'd win one for me, too?" He nodded, smiling. "Thanks. That's so great. I wonder if Tori'll win one also." Antonio laughed, "Don't count on it." Kokkei laughed also. "Can I get a goldfish?" "Something like that would have to be won when we're leaving. How about a giraffe instead?" "Mmm.. okay." After a few minutes, Kokkei was now the proud owner of two stuffed animals. Antonio stayed with her longer than Julian had, but they were eventually separated. She pushed her way through a couple of crowds. She made it to the entrance and looked around for the car. 

"Hey, squirt's friend." 

She looked up to see Tori coming her way. "Tori! Just the person I needed to see." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I need to put these in the care. I can barely see anymore." He smiled. "Come on." He led her through the parking lot and stopped in front of the van. He popped pen the door and she shoved the prizes in. "Thanks." she breathed. "No problem." He looked up at the sky and his eyes narrowed. "It looks like there might be a storm brewing." Kokkei looked up to see that the sky _had_ darkened a little. "Odd." she whispered, "It was clear a few minutes ago. "Never trust the weather at Reedington." Kokkei smiled. "I know. Let's go back." She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the carnival. "Can you win me a goldfish before we leave?" She looked at him. "Sure, I guess." Kokkei grinned. "Thanks. Oh! I see Madison." She waved to Tori and ran off. He shook his head. "Sakura and her crazy friends." He looked back at the sky then disappeared into the crowd. 

* * *

Kokkei ran over to where she saw Madison standing. "Whatcha' taping?" Madison looked at her, then looked back through the camera. "Taping Sakura and Li. They're on the Ferris Wheel." Kokkei looked up at it. She waited for each car to pass by as she looked on. "I made the owner stop it when they reached the top." They both giggled. Eriol came up on Madison's side. "What's so funny?" "Nothing." Madison said, smiling. "Hey. Why don't you two go on?" Kokkei suggested, "I'll videotape." Madison looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure. I can handle it. Now, shoo." She took the camera and focused it. "Alright." Madison laughed, letting Eriol walk her over to the Ferris Wheel. "Lookie at the cute couple, folks." Eriol was helping Madison into the seat then he sat next to her. Kokkei looked away from the eyepiece. "Hey." she called the manager over. "Stop it at the top for them and the earlier couple." He nodded and went back to his spot, starting back up the ride. 

Kokkei waved to them and waited for Sakura and Li to come down. She waved to them also and started taping. "You're just as bad as Madison." Sakura commented. "Thanks for the compliment." As it started moving again, Kokkei noticed something behind the large wheel. "Hey, mister." The man looked at her. "Stop it when both couples come down and let them off. Tell the dark-haired ones I'm sorry their ride was so short." He sighed, but nodded. Kokkei ran around to the other side. "Wow. It's a wedding display." She put the camera back to her face and focused on the scene of white. She felt movement in her backpack and looked over her shoulder. Rukki popped out, gasping for air. "Cake! I smell cake!" He looked around and spotted the large wedding cake. He started drooling and zoomed in on it. "Rukki, no! Get back here!" People nearby stopped to look at the screaming Kokkei. 

Rukki stopped abruptly to look at her and she ran right into him, both of them falling into the cake with a soft squish. Onlookers gasped and rushed to the mess. Rukki slid out from underneath Kokkei. "Cake!" he screamed, happily eating away. Kokkei kneeled up and wiped some cake off her face. Madison and the others ran up behind her. Sakura started giggling while the others held a straight smiling face. People started pointing at Rukki and whispering questions. Kokkei grabbed him and a handful of cake then ran off, stopping next to a fountain. She put him down and the piece of cake she'd stolen next to her and reached in to splash water on her face. He yelled around the cake in his mouth, "Kokkei! It's the Water Pendant!" 

Rukki forgot all about his cake as he flew in front of Kokkei. She gasped as the water started swirling around her wrists, which were still in the fountain water. She was pulled into the water as the storm Tori had mentioned before, broke. Kokkei was able to catch a breath before being pulled under again. "Fiery! Release and dispel!" From the Sakura Card, over the fountain, was the fire elf. The water in the fountain dried up and Kokkei was free, but that wasn't the source. As she stood and Sakura grabbed the Card when it came back, the ground started rumbling. Kokkei pulled the key from around her neck. "Power of Kayo... Key of Akarui... Reveal your true form to me... Release!" She grabbed it, the ring attaching to her wrist. 

She looked around for her bag in the rain. "My backpack has in the Pendants!" she shouted over the rain. Rukki flew up with it in his mouth and dropped it. "But I don't have anything that can help me right now. I don't even have Fly." Kokkei held the three pendants. "I'll help." Sakura said. "You already have. You can't again." They looked at Rukki. "What do you mean?" "She can only be helped once. That's why Vine went to her, even though Li had stopped it so she could capture it. You can only help once." Madison screamed as a bolt of lightning crashed down near her. The sky now lit up in flashes of light. The whole fountain exploded as Water burst out. 

"Madison!" 

Kokkei looked up to see Eriol push Madison out of the way of another bolt of lightning. He, himself, was caught in the electricity, and he screamed. "No!" Sakura and Madison yelled. Madison ran to his side. "I'm fine." he groaned. Kokkei grunted and tossed up a pendant and it floated before her. "Fog!... Unlock!" The energy flowed out. "Thicken!" The area suddenly turned white as the fog spread out. Kokkei jumped up above it. "It's me you want. Come and get me!" The water broke off, splashing down near her. She took off running through the denseness of the fog. Lightning and water crashed down on either side of her. "Element! Fire!" Kokkei covered her head as the fire washed over the broken fountain. "Try now, Kokkei!" Li shouted. "Right!" she shouted back. 

She dashed through the fog and stood at the fountain's edge. "Water... return to the Pendant you were confined to!... Lock and seal!" She brought the Wand down in front of the fountain and a glowing pendant appeared. The energy started to gather, but then the pendant shattered and Kokkei was blown backwards, water droplets falling around her. "It didn't work, and now I'm on my own." "Not really." She looked up at Yue as he grabbed her and jumped away as a blast of water landed where she last was. She started wailing, "Yue, I can't do anything. I only have defensive pendants!" He sighed and held up his hand and formed an ice crystal. He pointed it at the source and half of it froze. He looked up at the sky and let Kokkei go as he was struck with lightning. 

"No, Yue!" "Windy!" The element circled around Kokkei from Sakura's Card, but Kokkei kept falling. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for impact, but felt arms instead, her captor falling to the ground with her. She opened her eyes and looked up at Antonio. "What's gong on?" he asked, setting her down and standing up. "I'll explain, not right now." She looked around at the damage caused. Madison was still kneeling next to Eriol. Sakura and Li stood tense. Rukki was over by Yue, who had fallen to his knees. She started running to him, but was stopped short as water enveloped her and she was brought up in a tunnel. She looked up just in time to see lightning come down the tunnel. She yelled and her eyes squeezed shut. 

'_It's no use_.' she thought through the pain, '_I can't win. Those are offensive pendants_.' "That's not true_._" '_Sakura_?' She opened her eyes and looked down. "She's right. You can do it. '_Li_.' Kokkei had a small smile. "You can't give up. We haven't watched the video of the carnival." '_Madison_.' "Even I have faith in you now. I've always had." '_Thanks, Eriol_.' "We have cake to share together." Kokkei laughed a little. "If you go, you won't really figure out what you want to know." Kokkei's grip on the Wand tightened. '_Yue_.' She concentrated and started glowing like before. "Let me _go_!" The water glowed and soon broke into nothing but little sprinkles. Kokkei floated there, glowing. She pointed the Wand to the sky and the glow passed through it and at the Lightning cloud. A second Wand appeared and she pointed it at the fountain. "Water... Lightning... return to the pendants you were confined to! Lock and seal!" 

The glow intensified ad soon the sky had cleared, the fountain was back to it's regular spray, and two new pendants floated in front of Kokkei. The Water was of a young girl, like Windy, but with a blue complexion, and she wore a short Chinese dress, with splits down both side, her hands balled in fists at her side. The Lightning was of two bolts criss-crossing in an "X". She floated to the ground and everyone gather around her, all except Rukki and Antonio. They were both outlined in a light. For Rukki it was yellow, and Antonio, blue. "No way." Kokkei whispered. They looked at her, then followed her gaze, but Antonio was just sticking his hands in his pockets and Rukki floated to them. She then remembered something. "Yue." She turned to see Julian smiling down at her. He leaned down and hugged her tightly. "He's proud of you." he whispered. Kokkei gasped. "You know you're really... him?" Julian nodded. "And you're... ok... with it?" "There's nothing I can do." Kokkei hugged Julian back. 

"You know. This works better with you guys in all the weird costumes." 

They looked over to see Tori holding Madison's camera. Kokkei smiled. "Don't forget you two owe me goldfishes." She then fell backwards, into Julian's arms. "She's tired. Let's get her back." Eriol suggested. He had his arm wrapped around Madison's shoulder for support as they left. They dropped Eriol home first. He stood by the door smiling at Madison. "Thanks... for helping me." she said, "But I'm sorry about what happened to you." Eriol laughed, "It's ok. I'm fine. And when she wakes up, tell Kokkei I'm sorry." He leaned forward and gave Madison a small kiss on the cheek. "Bye." he said, closing the door and running off. Madison blushed and turned back around. Everyone was grinning at her. She sweatdropped. "Just drive." she sighed. Tori smiled and headed for Li's place next. 

Li hopped out after Sakura hugged him, holding Kokkei's two fishes. "Bye, Li." she said, waving. Madison waved also. He nodded and walked around to the other side of the car, where Julian still carried Kokkei and Antonio carried her two stuffed animals. They all walked into the house, leaving the other three sitting in the car. "She's got them waiting on her hand and foot." Tori commented. Sakura and Madison nodded. When they came back out, Sakura had moved to the back and Julian sat in the front. Tori soon regretted the fact that he had offered to do this when I realized just how loud two teenage girls can be. Madison and Sakura talked excitedly, giggling and laughing, while the other two boys just ignored the noise for the moment. 


	4. A Day To Reflect Upon Life

**_The Sealed Pendant_**   
**_Episode Four - A Day When You Should Reflect Upon Life_**

* * *

Kokkei didn't wake back up until Sunday afternoon. She stretched and yawned, then wearily opened her eyes. She looked around the room and spotted her giraffe and unicorn. "It has a slight resemblance to Rukki." she mumbled, hopping out of bed. "No, it doesn't not." Kokkei smiled and picked up Rukki. "Yes, it does." she said in a baby voice, "Yes, it does. Looks just like cute wittle you." As she continued teasing him, the sweatdrop on Rukki's head grew bigger. She hugged him and ran out of the room. She took her time down the stairs and saw the medium-sized fish tank with her two, won, goldfishes. She let go of Rukki and bounced over there. She pressed her face right up against the glass. "Hi, little fishes." she giggled. She moved back and looked at them carefully. "Ok. The one with the longer fin is now named Yue." Someone snickering made her turn around. Li stood there with his arms crossed. "You're really hung up on him." He walked over and dropped down in the chair, grabbing the remote. 

Kokkei turned back to the tank. "And I'll name the other one... Mizuiro." Li looked at her after he'd turned on the TV. "Who's Mizuiro?" he asked. "I dunno. The name just came into my head." Li turned back to the TV. "Hey. Look at this." Kokkei moved away from the fish tank and sat next to Li. "What?" "The news. Just watch and listen." Kokkei stretched and let the news play out. "..._Down here on the south side of Reedington, there's been some strange activities. Half of the town is covered in a weird dome, keeping in almost everything, and blocking out others_." Kokkei groaned, "Sunday is a day for resting, not capturing." "Forget that. Let's go. C'mon, c'mon!" The looked at Rukki. "It's a resting day." Kokkei repeated. "We have to leave now." "Fine. Li, call Sakura and Madison and... whoever else. I wanna change into my outfit. I finally get to wear it. Kokkei giggled as she ran upstairs. "She's hopeless." Li sighed, getting up. "I know, but you know it's her job to do what she must." 

"Yeah." Li grabbed the phone as Rukki flew upstairs. He flew into the room and looked at Kokkei, who was modeling in the mirror. "Are you finished?" She looked at him and smiled. "Isn't it cute?" She twirled around. Li walked up. "Madison and Sakura are on their way, along with Kero and Julian, or Yue... whoever." Li was wearing his ceremonial robes while Kokkei had something similar, but it was still different. It was a short white skirt, like the school's outfit's, but shorter. Then there was the Chinese traditional shirt, closed up in the front, on the right side of her chest, the edges outlined in gold. The shirt was pink, to go with the color of the Wand, and around the waist, was a black wrap, with the kimono's bow strings, holding it in place. The sleeves were like Li's, just outside it was a pale green, and when she moved her arms, you could see that the inside was pink. The shoes were just like Li's, just pink. 

"Isn't the skirt a little... short?" Rukki asked, sweatdropping all around. "Not for me. What do you think, Li?" "Err..." Li tuned sharply and ran downstairs. Kokkei blinked. "I guess it _was_ too short. Oh, well. Let's go." She grabbed Rukki and the pendants also, running out of the room. The stood in front of the door, looking around. "Where's Li?" 'Right here." He walked into view, attaching his sword to his back. Kokkei opened the door just as Sakura and the others arrived. Woo-hoo. Free rides. I was wondering how we would get there." Sakura smiled. "You have to pick. Keroberos with Madison or Yue." "Hmm. Weren't we picking up Eriol along the way?" Madison took the camera away from her face. Kokkei heard nothing more. She walked over and looked up at Yue, smiling. She went chibi. "Up." Everyone facevaulted while Yue had a tiny sweatdrop on the side of his head. 

He sighed and picked her up. She returned to normal. Madison pointed the camera at them. "So cute." she giggled. "Quit worrying about cuteness!" Rukki yelled, waving his arms, "Pendants are loose!" "Right." Sakura said, "Come on, Li." She held out her hand towards him. He blushed and got on behind her. She took off into the air with the others. Passing near where they were supposed to pick up Eriol, Keroberos swung low so Madison could see better. "There he is!" Eriol was waving to the as Keroberos landed.He climbed on behind Madison and the guardian beast follwed after Sakura. "What is it this time?" he asked. "They haven't told us yet." Kerobero flew closer to Sakura. "Hey, Li. What pendant is it?" Li looked over at Madison. "The Shield we believe, but like I suspected before, these things come in pairs, so the other must be inside the dome." 

Kokkei leaned down from Yue and pointed below. "Look. There it is. And there are the news crews." "Keep still or you'll fall." "And you'll just catch me." "Yeah, right." She grinned as they all started to descend. She jumped from Yue and headed for the top of the dome shield. As she landed, it sparked slightly. She leaned down and peered through to see what was going on as the others landed. "You see anything?" Rukki asked. "Not. Not really. And just like the new lady said, it's keeping out others." "Let's go then." "How can we? I'm standing on the shield, Rukki. How are we supposed to _get in_?!" The dame crackled loudly and Kokkei gasped as a hole appeared below her. Yue flew down and grabbed her arm, placing her safely on the ground. The other landed around her as the dome closed. Rukki tapped Kokkei on her shoulder and she looked at him. 

He pointed in all directions, yelling wordlessly. Kokkei looked around to see a group of people watching them. A little kid ran up behind Yue and pulled on his hair. He yelled and grabbed it back. A whole group of children ran up and surrounded him, tugging and pulling on his outfit, his hair, and wings. Kokkei and the others grinned as they sweatdropped. Madison and Eriol jumped off of Keroberos as a group of children formed around him also. One kid walked over and pulled on the bunny tail on Sakura's outfit. She eeked and looked down at the little boy. he grinned up at her. Li's head slowly appeared over her shoulder. "Hey, kid. Go back to your mommy." The little boy stuck out his tongue at Li and ran off. Sakura giggled as he sweatdropped. Kokkei was trying to keep away from a couple of children. "You think this is the pendant's doing?" 

"No. There are just children that must've been coming from preschool or something, when they were caught in here. They're just excited to see people like Yue and people dressed like Li and Sakura." "I hate you two." Kokkei wailed at Eriol and Madison. They laughed. Madison had on a dark blue dress and blue sandals, while Eriol wore a dark green, long-sleeved shirt with black pants and black shoes. Madison took the camera from by her face, from videotaping the child attack. "Kokkei, dear. I believe you have more admirers than those children." She indicated behind Kokkei and she turned around. A group of boys, around her age, maybe older, were looking at her. Yue saw this and pulled away from the children. He rushed to her and grabbed her, floating high enough so the kids couldn't reach them. "Let's scout around. Nothing seems to be here." Kokkei said, wrapping her arms around Yue. 

"We'll walk." Madison said, holding Eriol's hand. Sakura and Li dragged Keroberos away from the children and climbed on his back as he took off. They caught up with Yue and Kokkei. "So, what do you think it is, Rukki?" Li asked. "It must be a special one, or just real powerful to bond with Shield." "Special?" "I'll explain later, kid." Rukki said to Kokkei, "We've gotta find the second one." "Maybe if I get rid of the first, the second will appear. Kero, can I stand on your back please?" Keroberos stuttered for a moment then nodded. "Fly!" Li and Sakura got back on the staff as Yue placed Kokkei on Keroberos. "Lightning! Unlock!" She tossed the pendant in the air and brought the Wand up under it. A long beam of yellow headed for the dark top of the dome. The energy surged throughout the whole thing, lighting up the confined area. She held the first one there and a second Wand appeared in her other hand as the dome shrank. 

"Shield!... return to the pendant you were confined to! Lock and seal!" Whatever remaining energy of the dome there was, was sucked into a new pendant as Kokkei stuck Lightning in her pocket. As she grabbed the new one and looked at it, the picture of a female, dressed in a warrior's clothing, with an armored shield on her arm that was over her chest, while the other was at her side, a loud roar was heard, knocking Kokkei off Keroberos. Before Yue could react, Keroberos had turned his head and grabbed Kokkei by the sleeve of her outfit. "That's not a pretty site, you know!" Madison shouted up. He swung her back on his back as the same roar was heard again, only closer. "You didn't have to look up!" Kokkei shouted back down. "It's a Special Pendant!" Rukki interrupted, sitting on Kokkei's head. "What are these "special pendants" you keep talking about? she asked as Keroberos started flying forward. 

* * *

Kokkei screamed as the upper part of an extremely huge dragon became visible. "_That_... is a special pendant." Sakura flew up alongside them. "You think it's something like the Create Card? Simply someone's imagination?" Rukki shook his head. "That is the pendant's true form." "I'm not capturing that! Are you mad?!" A second roar was heard, lower, over to the other side. "Another one?!" Kokkei screeched. "No. Mirror." "Rukki, that's three!!" He sweatdropped. "Don't worry." Li said, "We'll be here to help you." Kokkei looked at him and smiled, then turned back to look at the dragon, giving a mushroom sigh. "Kero. Fly me over there, as close as you can get." The dragon roared and opened its mouth, letting out a burst of fire. Kokkei's eyes widened. "On, second thought..." Keroberos had already started heading for the creature. He flew higher than its head, and as he got closer, Kokkei stood up and jumped down on it. 

"What is she doing?" Rukki asked. "I don't know." Sakura answered, "But I hope she does." Kokkei had landed on the dragon's head and was now holding the Wand over her head. "Hey, dragon thing! Are you gonna go easily or the heard way?" It tilted its head back and roared again, this time, letting loose a beam of yellow energy. "Eeep! I guess it's the hard way. Lightning... Water!... Unlock!" The two elements swarmed together over the giant lizard's body. Kokkei was still standing on it, but it didn't affect her. She jumped up and down in a chibi way. "Die, die, die!" She pulled out another pendant. "Vine!... Unlock!" The green plants started from the top and criss-cross wrapped itself down the dragon. As it's feet snapped together, it started to topple over. Kokkei started jogging down its back as it continued to fall. "Timber!!" It made contact with the ground just as she landed on its tail. 

"Force, know my plight. Release the light! Lightning!" Kokkei jumped down as the dragon was fried again. She walked to the front of it and giggled as she saw it had swirly eyes. "Can I seal you know?" she asked, petting it. It gave a low growl. She looked into its eye and smiled, leaning against its cheek. "Dragon!... return to the pendant you were confined to! Lock and seal!" The pendant she held in her hand was a silver color and in the shape of a star. The dragon on it was standing, its arms and wings spread out to the side. "That was easy." she whispered as the other came up. "Now, go find the Mirror." Rukki instructed, "It's gonna take on your form now." "Alright. Double cuteness." Kokkei started running in the direction of where the second dragon was seen. "Slow down." Madison was saying, "I ca't keep taping with my constant movement." 

Keroberos flew to her and she climbed on; Eriol continued running. "Better now?" Keroberos asked. She nodded and smiled. Kokkei fell behind and then fell to her knees. Yue stopped and moved to her side, holding her shoulder as everyone also came back. "Are you okay?" he asked, picking her up. She managed to smile. "I'm fine, but if you keep lifting me up, you won't be." He blinked. "I'm not small like when you used to catch and lift up Sakura all the time." Sakura looked at Li. "How does she know all this?" she whispered. He shrugged. "Yeah." Yue said, "But you're still a little close to it." "I'm not small. I'm almost as tall as you." She jumped down and stood up straight. She sweatdropped and her shoulders sagged as she realized she was shorter than him. She turned around to see everyone staring at her. She gasped, "Oh. I'm sorry. The pendant." She laughed nervously and jogged ahead of them. 

"Windy!... Unlock!" Everyone stopped when they heard the line, and looked at Kokkei, but she was now staring at the Windy Pendant in her hand. "Oh! That's right!" Rukki laughed, "Mirror now possesses all the Pendants you have." "What?!" Everyone screamed. "Even the one I just captured?" "Yup." Kokkei grabbed Rukki and began to strangle him. "Bu-u-ut! You can.. u-u-use th-e--" Rukki gave up as Kokkei's death plan continued. "Where you asleep for 1,000 years?! Kero slept less than that!" Sakura's guardian beast sweatdropped. "Um... guys." Madison mumbled. They all looked at her and to where she was pointing. "Wow." Kokkei said absentmindedly, "That's the biggest tornado I've ever seen." Rukki slid from her grasp. "Kokkei..." he gasped for air, "You can... use the Dragon Pendant.. to help you... fly." He wheezed. "Really?" Kokkei asked, the same time as Li said, "Can we outfly it?" He got back on behind Sakura. 

Kokkei unlocked the Dragon pendant and giggled happily as two dragon wings appeared on her back. "Maybe. Maybe not." Rukki said, answering Li's question, and landing on Kokkei's head. "No more free rides." She swatted him off with the tip of her wing. They took to the air as the tornado got closer, Kokkei still sticking close to Yue. "I have too many dilemmas!" she yelled. "Oh. I see her." Eriol said, leaning slightly off Keroberos. "Where?" Sakura asked, pulling up alongside. "Right there. The group of guys." "Oh. Guys love me." Kokkei giggled. Yue looked at her, then turned back as they landed. When they did, the group of boys turned around. One of them stepped forward, revealing Mirror, in Kokkei's form. "Are you guys twins?" Kokkei ran over to Mirror, the wings disappearing. "No, we're not." Mirror smiled. 

"As I asked that Dragon thing, are you going to go the easy way or the hard way?" "Can I have some fun first?" "Your fun might be dangerous." Mirror walked to her and Kokkei took a step back. She leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Everyone stared at the two talking. "Wow. You can do that?" Mirror nodded. "Ok. Let me seal you, then you can have all the fun you want after performing the task you said." Mirror smiled and straightened back up. "Time Card!" Sakura yelled. The area glowed golden as everything stopped, except their group. "Mirror!... return to the pendant you were confined to! Lock and seal!" Kokkei didn't even grab the pendant, just touched the wand to it again. "Unlock!" The area filled with a bluish light as a pale blue female, holding a broken heart mirror, appeared. It was broken down the middle in a way, so when placed together, it's the whole heart. 

Mirror smiled then looked at Yue, floating over to him. "Kokkei, hurry." Li shouted, "Sakura can't hold onto the Time Card any longer." Mirror nodded and turned back to Yue. He took a step back then looked at Kokkei, who was beaming happily. Mirror disappeared into Yue and he gasped. A few moments later, after a light had faded, she stepped out, in Julian's body, then she floated out of Julian, turning to face them. Sakura groaned as she fell onto Li's side, the Time Card returning. The two separate pieces of the mirror flew out of them and snapped together. "My job is done. Can we go now?" Mirror took on the form of a young girl with light blond hair. The boys around them were wondering what happened and looked around. They looked at each other and then took off running, not wanting to know what happened. Kokkei smiled and turned back around. 

Yue and Julian were staring at each other. "This is..." "...odd." Julian finished for Yue. He took a step forward and stared at him more closely. "Yue..." he sighed. Yue nodded. Sakura walked up and poked Julian. He looked at her, along with Yue. "Sakura..." he whispered. "Julian!" Sakura laughed, hugging him. He laughed slightly and hugged back. The others looked at Mirror and Kokkei, who were dancing happily. Madison took Eriol's had and started forward, but he stopped her. "There's nothing to separate, Madison." He sighed, "And I like my po--" Madison looked at him. "It wore off. The spell wore off, but I still invited you with me today. With us." "I appreciate tha--" She placed her fingers over his mouth. He continued speaking, his speech slightly garbled. Kokkei and Mirror laughed. "Okay. So you're saying that you might grow up to look like, and be, Clow Reed, or something?" He shrugged. He already had his hair cut many times. 

Madison removed her hand. "I guess... I can live with it." "And I can live with my Yue." Kokkei passed between them deliberately and stood in front of Yue. They glared at her back then smiled. "What did you do?" he asked. "Something. Now you can go with me everywhere." Li and Sakura popped out from behind Yue. "The wings are no problem." Sakura said, "But..." Li held up Yue's hair and Sakura pointed an arrow at it. The judge developed a small sweatdrop. "We'll just cut it." Kokkei stated with a malicious grin. "Never!" Yue yelled, grabbing his hair away from Li. "Ok. Now can we go?" Mirror whined. "She's developed Kokkei's style." Li groaned. "That's bad. Very bad." Sakura added. "Forget you." both Kokkei and Mirror said. Everyone laughed as the two sweatdropped. 

Mirror quickly glowed then took on Yue's form. She grabbed Julian and took off slowly. "Nothing's a problem. Now let's go, please." Everyone else followed. They dropped off Julian, Madison, Eriol, and Sakura, Kero going with her. Yue and Mirror came with Kokkei and Li. When Wei opened the door and stared at them, "Master Li. What's going on?" was what he asked. "Long story." Yue's wings disappeared and he entered after Kokkei, Mirror returning to the young girl form. They walked up the stairs and Li kicked open the door to his room. He fell down on his bed, burying his head in the pillow. Yue glanced at him then at Kokkei. She was already curled up in her bed, trying to get comfortable. "Li, tell Wei..." she mumbled, "... to call Tori or Antonio.. or whoever, and have them escort Mirror around town." "Do it yourself..." he mumbled. "Noooo... I did the most work today." she yawned. 

Li groaned loudly, but did it still. "I need a name." Mirror said, staring at Kokkei from outside. "Use Jessie... my brain's not functioning right now." "Jessie's fine." Mirror, now Jessie, ran downstairs, to wait for Tori, who Li said was the only one available at the time. Yue was in Kokkei's room, staring out the window. She looked up at him. "You can't reside in Julian anymore. You're going to have to sleep and other things now." Yue looked at her then sat in a chair. Mirror shouted her bye and Kokkei shouted back a warning, "Don't cause trouble." with the reply of, "I'll try not to." She smiled and got up, closing her door. "G'night, Li." "Ditto." Kokkei jumped back in bed. "Goodnight, Yue." she yawned, before slipping into a half-peaceful slumber. He looked at her for a few more minutes, then closed his eyes, slowly, but surely, drifting off into sleep with her.   
  



	5. An Unexpected Arrival

  
**_The Sealed Pendant_**   
**_Episode Five - An Unexpected Arrival_**

* * *

Being the last to sleep, he was the first to wake up, so he believed. Yue got up from where he was and floated down the stairs. Wei was in the kitchen, fixing breakfast for the children. He looked up as Yue stood in the doorway. "Oh. Are you hungry?" he asked, wiping his hands off on a towel, "I can fix you something." Yue shook his head. We smiled and walked past him, going upstairs. "I never did see Julian's fascination in eating, though he needed the energy. I wonder if he still will." Yue sighed, floating back upstairs. "Li. It's time to get up. You too, Kokkei. School." The duo groaned, but reluctantly got out of bed. They stumbled into the hall and headed for the bathroom. The bumped into each other and fell over. "Owww!" they groaned, rubbing their heads. "You're worse than Sakura." Yue commented, passing between them. 

"Ladies first, Li." "Show me the lady and I'll let her go first." Kokkei growled and reached out to slap him, but stopped. She instead patted him on the cheek then ran into the bathroom saying, "There's the lady!" Li grumbled, getting up. "Wei. Can I use your bathroom?" "I guess. Just don't mess anything up." Li walked back into his room and grabbed the things needed for his cleaning. By the time he finally came out, Kokkei was just finishing her breakfast. "I refuse to be late again, Li." she said, slipping her feet into her shoes. "You're not gonna be late." he mumbled, walking into the kitchen. He grabbed a sandwich, and took a bite, holding it in his mouth, as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. Kokkei sighed and ran upstairs, grabbing both her and his briefcases, then came back down. He was half-finished with his sandwich as she handed his to him. "Eat on the way to school. We're leaving now." 

"Fine." he said through food. "Eww. Gross. Don't talk with your mouth full." Li swallowed and glared at her. She glared back. "Oh. Kokkei." They broke the glare and Kokkei stared at Wei. "This was n your bed." He handed her a pendant. "Oh. I was wondering when she would come back." Kokkei smiled and stuck the Mirror pendant in her briefcase. She slapped Li on the back, making him choke on the last piece of sandwich. "Let's go, preppy." She ushered him through the door, then turned back. "Bye, Yue! I'll see you when I get back." "Yeah. Bye." Kokkei laughed as she ran to catch up with Li, who was still red from choking. He glared at her as they headed for school. 

* * *

When they got there, they noticed that most classes were outside. Kokkei ran ahead and checked their classroom. Tr. Tomido and the others were there, but the class was talking excitedly, with no order, whatsoever. She ran over to Sakura and Madison. "Mornin'" she said, "What's going on?" "Morning." Madison said. "I don't think you were here when they said it, but--" "Today is Archery and Swordsmanship day." Li said, interrupting Sakura as he walked to his seat. "Thanks, Li." she said sarcastically, "I was incapable of finishing my own sentence. Really, thank you." Madison and Kokkei giggled as Li took his seat. "We're going to the Swordsmanship one soon." Madison said, "Then switch, after lunch, for Archery." "Alright. I get to use a sword." Kokkei cheered, her two braids bouncing. "With an attitude like that, just for the use of a weapon, we might not let you participate." Kokkei looked at Mr. Tomido standing beside her. "You can't do that." Mr. Tomido frowned. "And why not?" "Because... I'm the best swordsperson around." The other kids protested and laughed, making Kokkei sweatdrop. "No. Rita is." Sakura piped. Rita blinked. "I am?" Sakura nodded. "And Li, also." "Well, we'll just see these skills. It's out turn." 

Mr. Tomido walked to the front of the room. "We'll change, then head for the gymnasium." Kokkei and the others headed for the door. "Wait. I don't have anything to change into." Madison dragged her along. "I always have extra clothes. By the way, have you seen Eriol?" Kokkei blinked. "Come to think of it, I haven't. I wonder if something's wrong." "I hope not. Now let's get you suited up." Madison giggled as she pushed Kokkei along. After changing and everything, they now stood, lined off in the gym. Another class was there, but they had already started. They wore the winter gym shirt, the long-sleeved one with the symbol of the school on their sleeves and gray sweats. The lines consisted of boys on one side and girls on the other. Sakura and Li were paired off. Chelsea was paired off with Zachary. Eriol had showed up late, but he was paired off with Madison. Kokkei was paired off with a student named Christopher. 

She smiled at him. "Can I call you "Chris" for short?" He nodded. "Most everybody does." "Ok. Chris, then." He smiled as they headed over for a sword. "You don't talk much, do you?" He shook his head. "some girls like quiets guys like yourself." Chris blushed as Kokkei ran ahead to get their swords. She took them from Mr. Tomido from the blade end. He gave her a cautioning look and she tossed a sword in the air, then caught it by the handle. Mr. Tomido sweatdropped and went back to handing out swords. Kokkei and Chris moved to a section of the gym. Li and Sakura had already started; Li going easy on her a little. Eriol and Madison were to the other side. Kokkei handed Chris' sword to him. "Have any experience?" As she asked him the question, he missed the sword and it clattered to the floor. Others looked over, but then returned to what they were doing. He laughed sheepishly and bent to pick it up. "It's ok." Kokkei said. 

When he grabbed the handle, Kokkei fixed hers, preparing to start. "Ready?" He straightened back up, his blue eyes blank. "Chris. Are you ok?" He pointed the tip of the sword at her. "Chris?" Kokkei took a step back. "Mr. Tomido..." she called out. Chris rushed at her, bringing the weapon down at a slant in front of her. She screamed and blocked his with hers. He pulled back and held the sword with both hands. Kokkei then saw the faint black aura pulsating from it. "Aw, c'mon." she grumbled, "This is a school day. No." Chris rushed at her again and she flipped over him, heading for the door. He turned and followed after her. Li sighed and ran after her. "She's as bad as you, Sakura." Sakura stopped herself from chopping Li in half. Kokkei had just made it outside when Chris attacked her again. She was on her back, and he was above her. It was cold steel against cold steel. 

She kicked him lightly in the gut and he fell back, giving her the chance to get up and run outside. He wasn't too far behind though. When they met again, the clash from their swords made a spark. They pushed against each other, their faces almost touching. Screams took Kokkei's mind away from the fight and he pushed her to the ground. Her sword landed a few feet away from her. Chris stood over her, the blade of his sword pressed to her throat. "Hey! Stay away from her!" He turned and looked at Li, standing a few feet behind him. Kokkei kicked his hand with the sword, the kicked the sword away. She pulled the chain from her neck. "Release!" She grabbed the Wand and ran to the fallen sword. "Sword!... return to the pendant you were confined to! Lock and seal!" The sword glowed brightly then disappeared into the formed pendant. She grabbed the pendant with the image of the sword, with a heart handle similar to the one on the Wand. She looked over at Chris. Sakura and Madison were trying their best to carry him back inside. 

"Li. I heard screaming." Kokkei said as she ran to him. "It's from the Archery section." "It's a school day!" she cried again as they ran through the bushes. "Get down!" Li grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the ground as an arrow whizzed past them. "Sakura's Arrow was in the form of a spirit. Why is mine taking possession of people's bodies?" They looked up to see a young girl, holding a bow in her hand. "It's the bow, not the arrow." Li pointed out. An arrow appeared in the girl's hand as she fixed it in the bow. "Shield!" Kokkei yelled as she fired. The arrow disappeared as it hit the barrier. "Element! Wind!" The gust swirled around the girl, clouding her vision. "Thanks, Li. Sword!.. Unlock!" Kokkei held the Sword tightly and rushed forward just as the girl jumped over the dust cloud and started firing at her. She knocked a few away with the Sword and dodged others. The blond-haired, brown-eyed girl landed and two arrows appeared in her hand. 

Kokkei dashed towards her while she was fixing the bow. She brought the flat of the sword down on the girl's wrist, right as she fired. Kokkei's eyes widened, and then softened greatly, as she ignored the pain in her right shoulder and grabbed the girl. She then turned to the fallen object. "Bow!... return to the power you were confined to! Lock and seal!" Kokkei grabbed the pendant then leaned on the girl a little as she let the pain take over. The Wand changed back to into the pendant she always wore and she slipped it back on, the chain attached. She then reached up broke off the ends of the two arrows. By this time, the girl in her arms had stirred and Li was by Kokkei's side, holding her close as she slowly fell unconscious. 

* * *

When Kokkei opened her eyes again, she was in a moving vehicle and she could hear her breathing and heartbeat echoing. "She's awake." someone whispered. She couldn't move her head that much, but she knew who was with her, and she knew where she was. Her right shoulder was numb from all the painkillers. "Kokkei..." Madison said, leaning over her, "Are you ok?" Kokkei nodded slightly. She reached up to remove the oxygen mask. She pulled it down and took a deep breath. "How did... you all... fit in here?" she asked. Madison and Eriol were on one side and Li and Sakura were on the other, while two male paramedics worked behind her head. "We're not like full-grown adults." Li said. "I'm sorry." one of the paramedics interrupted, "She has to conserve whatever energy she has. She lost a lot of blood." Li looked at his clothes and squeezed his eyes shut. It was covered in blood, and he knew there was a stain on the grass where they had stayed until the ambulance had came. They all nodded and the other paramedic injected Kokkei. She gasped and the mask was put back over her mouth and nose as she drifted back into the darkness. 

* * *

Just arriving at the airport, a young lady stepped into the lobby, a small bird on her shoulder. She tossed her brown hair over her shoulder, then ran a hand through her yellow bangs. She looked at the hair in her fingers and smiled, then looked at the small budgie. "I never thought we'd be back here, Aquilia." the girl said. She picked up her bags and headed out to the front. She saw her driver and waved her over. The car pulled up and she put her bag in the back then climbed into the front seat. "How was your trip guys?" The bird stretched, then spoke, "I was confined to a cage. How rude." Ceaira and her driver smiled. "They don't really allow pets on the plane. I'm surprised they let me carry you on." "I'm not a pet." Aquilia stated proudly, flapping her wings a little. "Don't worry." Misu said, "I made a batch of cupcakes. You can have a few when we reach home." "Alright!" Ceaira smiled and looked out the window as her guardian beast cheered and they headed to the house. 

* * *

Sakura and Madison paced back and forth outside in the waiting room. "Usually, it's the guys who pace, you know." Eriol stated. Li smiled and the two girls stopped. "We're sorry. It's just we're so nervous." "She's going to be fine." Eriol said, standing up. Li stood also, stretching his stiff limbs. "I have to agree with him." he said, "Kokkei seems like a tough nut to crack." "She's a tough nut alright." someone laughed. Everyone turned to look over at the doorway, where Ceaira was now standing, her hands on her hips. "Ceaira!" Sakura laughed, "It's so good to see you again!" She rushed over and hugged her. "Same here." she said, hugging back. Madison walked over and was pulled into the hug, then the three girls walked back to where Li and Eriol were standing. Ceaira smiled and nodded at them. "How is she?" "You know about Kokkei?" She nodded. "She should." Eriol said, "Those pendants are connected to Kayo's power. That's why you're here, right?" "That... and the fact that Kokkei might have just had a certain part of her memory restored." All except Eriol blinked. "I'll explain later." she laughed, "Let's go visit her." "We haven't been told we could yet." 

The doors popped open right there and a doctor looked over at the group, "Friends of Kokkei Akarui?" They all nodded. "You can see her now. Follow me." They rushed after him quickly as he turned and headed back. He stopped in front of a room numbered 312 and pulled the clipboard from the door. "She suffered from a severe loss of blood and we believe that one of the arrows might have struck some bone tissue." Sakura winced slightly. "She won't be able to use her right arm for about a few weeks, but she can come out of the hospital by tonight. I have her medicine." He replaced the clipboard and pushed open the door. Kokkei had just turned, and was lying on her chest. A nurse rushed up and turned her back over. "You have to stay on your back, miss. It's better for you arm." Kokkei fussed as her arm was put back in the sling. "But I get uncomfortable on my back. Can't we just move the contraption to the other side of the bed, then I can rest on my side, or _something_?" "No. You have to stay on your back. If you want, you can adjust the bed settings." 

The nurse finished fixing Kokkei's arm and moved out of the way. "Guys!" Kokkei laughed, sitting up, "And... a new person." Kokkei pulled her arm from the sling a second time, to hug Sakura, Madison, Li and Eriol as they came over. She looked over at Ceaira after they'd moved to the side. Her eyes went blank and she receded into her memory. 

* * *

_"Ceaira..." her voice echoed, "Ceaira... I can't do this alone. Don't go." The image of the girl with her boy slowly started to fade. "Kokkei... I have my own fate... I'm sorry." Kokkei started reaching out towards her. "No... I can't do this alone." "You won't be alone. You're never alone..." Her last three words echoed as she continued fading. Another figure appeared next to her. A man (Kayo's description) "Clow... Kayo." Kokkei whispered, "Don't take her away. I need her help." "I'm sorry. You'll have to do this on your own." "No! I'm not ready to do this! I can't capture anything!" Tears floated around her and when she focused clearly, Ceaira and Kayo were gone, but Kayo's last few words remained, "Kokkei Akarui. I will wait until you _are_ ready, then you shall begin down the path of your own fate."_

* * *

Li and Sakura were shaking Kokkei lightly. "Kokkei, what's wrong?" Kokkei blinked and looked around. "What...? I'm in the hospital..." She reached up a hand and wiped away tears. "I was crying..." She looked up at Ceaira. "... crying for you. She pulled her once again placed in the sling arm free and jumped off the bed, hugging Ceaira tightly. "Crying for you, Sky-chan." Ceaira smiled and hugged her back. "I told you you were never alone. You had Sakura and all the others all along." Kokkei smiled then whined as she was dragged back to the bed. Ceaira laughed and walked over to the side of the bed, the other four staring at her. "What's going on?" Madison asked. "Yeah." Sakura added, "How do you two know each other?" "Well... it was such a long time ago. Sky-chan and I were--" The rest of Kokkei's speech was a mess of mumbling. One was translated as, "What'd ya do that for?" "You're in a hospital." Ceaira said quietly. Kokkei looked around. She spotted two cameras in the room and the nurse was still there. "Ohh." she mumbled, removing Ceaira's hand, "Sorry. We'll talk later. And when I'm able to get out of hospital gowns." The four nodded. 

"I'm hungry." Kokkei began whining. Eriol and Li produced a small sweatdrop. "She acts like nothing's happened." Li said through his teeth. Eriol nodded. The door opened and Julian walked in, followed by Tori and Antonio. "Wow. I gots lots of visitors." Kokkei waved them over. Julian placed a bouquet of flowers on the table next to her bed. "How are you feeling?" "We came right over as soon as we heard." "It was on the news." "_I'm_ on the news?" she squealed. "Well," Tori said, poking at the sling. She removed her arm again. He smiled, "It's jus the incidents and they mentioned your name, so yeah, you could say you were on the news." "I'm surprised one person hasn't made it here yet." Kokkei sighed. "Don't be so sure." Julian said, fixing the flowers in a vase as he looked out the window. She blinked and opened her mouth to comment, but the door opened swiftly. Yue stood there, wearing clothes that accented his hair, which was folded upwards, so it was in the middle of his back, and his eyes. 

Kokkei squealed happily, but the nurse held her down, so she could only hold out her good arm to him. He rushed to her side. "What happened?" he asked. "I was shot..." She pulled him down and whispered in his ear, "By a pendant possessed student." "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." She smiled. "It's ok. I'm a tough nut to crack." Madison and Sakura giggled while Ceaira, Li, and Eriol just smiled. The door opened once again, but this time Kokkei's doctor came back. "I'm sorry. There's a little too many people in here, and she needs more rest. "No, I don't." she said quickly. The doctor ignored her. "We'll leave." Sakura said, "We still have school left. Lots of it, too." The four students hugged Kokkei one last time. "We'll bring you your homework and class work." she said. Kokkei made a face but smiled. They left. 

Julian leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Take care and get better. We gotta get back also." "Yeah. We kinda came on our lunch break." Julian and Tori walked across the room. "Welcome back, Ceaira." Tori said as he passed by her. "Is there room in that college for me?" She smiled. He smiled back, then left with Julian, to wait for Antonio. He was standing next to Kokkei's bed, staring at Yue for a while. He leaned down and hugged Kokkei. "Get well soon, _niña_." he whispered. Kokkei smiled and a tiny blush formed on her face. He left and closed the door behind him, leaving Ceaira and Yue the only ones in the room with her, besides the nurse. "No more visitors?" Kokkei said with a small pout. The nurse smiled. "I'll go get your lunch then." she said, walking out. Rukki popped out of Yue's jacket pocket as the nurse left. "One more!" he cheered. "Rukki! This is your fault." "Aww. I thought you'd be happy to see me." He sat down on the sling for her arm. "By the way." He looked at Ceaira, "How's Aquilia?" "She's just fine. Always happy, always smiling, except when magical forces are involved. Even then she still manages to be happy." Rukki nodded. 

"So, who's staying with me until I can go home?" Rukki cautiously landed on her head. She just glanced at him, then at Yue and Ceaira. "I wish I could, but I have to get back. Settle in, seeing as how I'll be here for a good, nice while. So I'm sorry, Kei-chan. And I also have something else I need to do." She hugged Kokkei tightly. "It's ok. Now I now Yue'll stay fro sure." Ceaira laughed then waved as she walked out of the room. Kokkei sighed and fell backwards on the bed. She took Yue's hand and squeezed it slightly. "I've been reduced to nothing. I'm just happy I'm an ambidextrous person." "What's that?" "A person that can use both hands with ease." "That's good. But of something were to come up, like the pendants, what would happen?" Kokkei shrugged. "They better take a couple days off." Yue smiled a little. Kokkei shook her head and Rukki flew off. "How'd you guys get here anyway?" "Wei. He dropped us off, but he was really sorry he couldn't stay to visit." "Wei seems like a busy man, so, I understand. How's your day as a regular person going, Yue?" 

She covered her mouth as she giggled. Yue sighed, "I know most everything, but it was Julian actually doing things. It's... weird." He pulled on the white shirt and blue pants. Kokkei laughed as the nurse walked back in with a plate on a tray. She placed it on the bed, in front of Kokkei, who just looked at it. "Um... I'm not hungry anymore." She pushed the tray aside. "I'll just have dessert." She leaned up and kissed Yue on the cheek. He smiled and so did the nurse. She walked to the bedside. "Time to rest, young lady." Kokkei didn't argue, she just yawned and let the nurse arrange her bed settings. "Sir. Will you be staying here with her for the remaining of the day?" Yue looked at the nurse and nodded. She smiled. He sat in the chair next to Kokkei's bed and closed his eyes, and both he and Kokkei fell asleep.   
  



	6. School, Pictures, And Fires

  
**_The Sealed Pendant_**   
**_Episode Six - School, Pictures, And Fires_**

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Sakura and the others came to visit, bring her her homework, then Wei came by later in the night and picked up Kokkei and Yue, with Rukki hiding between them. As Kokkei got of the car, after leaving the hospital, she inhaled deeply. "It's so good to be back!" They helped her up to her room. "I'm gonna start school the week after the next one. Bring home the homework for me to do." Li sighed and let her go. She squeaked and fell on the bed. "That wasn't nice, Showron." she growled, turning around. Li was already in his room. Kokkei sat up as Yue sat next to her. "Help me take this off." she instructed, holding out her arm, "I wanna see how it looks." The cast had been taken off, and it was now just wrapped. They had given her extra packs just in case. Yue started to help her unwrap it as she pulled her arm out of the sling, which now hung loosely down her chest. She winced a little as his hand brushed against her shoulder. "You ok?" She nodded and he continued unwrapping the bandages. 

They had brought her a blue tank top to change into, so it wouldn't interfere with the wound. As the wrapping fell, Kokkei sighed and touched her arm. "Is it that bad?" Yue looked her straight in the eyes. She took his answer and got up to decide on one for herself. She looked in the mirror and saw the blood-rimmed holes. Two of them; one sat above the other. She turned to look at the back and sighed, then smiled. "I've been through worse." "How's that?" Yue asked, coming up behind her. "I just wanted to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal." She looked back in the mirror. "I wasn't ready to capture these things, so Kayo let me sleep in peace, in America, in what seemed like a different dimension, where Sakura, you, and the others were just a T.V. show. But then I found the Windy Card, it was by Reed, to help me get back to where I belonged. I guess my life back there is forgotten. So, my brother, Steven, is an only child, but he's lost a cell phone." 

Yue smiled and rested a hand on her good shoulder. "I believe in you. And I hope you pass your judgment." Kokkei turned around and wrapped her good arm around his waist, then leaned up and kissed him. Yue blinked and blush formed across the bridge of his nose. She pulled back, grinning, then held out her arm. "Wrap me back up, please." Yue slowly took her arm, leading her back to the bed, slightly taken aback by the kiss. He wrapped her arm back up and she put it back in the sling. "Still shocked?" she asked, waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked and shook his head. "Too much show of emotions towards you, not Julian?" Yue shrugged. "Don't you have homework?" Kokkei grinned and shook her head. Rukki chose that time to fly upstairs, grinning widely. "Wow!" he exclaimed, flopping down on the bed, "That was a great dinner!" "Food!" Kokkei squealed, getting up and running downstairs. 

Wei was just covering up a pot. "Ah, Kokkei. Your share is right here." He pulled out a covered plate and set it down on the table. She cheered and sat down, eating happily. When she was finished, Wei handed her a piece of the double chocolate cake. She happily devoured it, thanked Wei, then went back to her room, where she fell asleep with Yue next to her. The rest of the week went by quickly, and so did the week after, where her arm was fully healed. She had kept up with her daily work, and maintained her grade point average. 

* * *

She sat in class, everyone gather around her, as she showed off her courage wounds, well, what was left of them. "Did it hurt to have them removed?" Kokkei shrugged. "I was on some kind of anesthetics, so, I didn't feel anything. But they said I lost a lot of blood." They murmured excitedly. The door slid open and the students quickly returned to their seats. Mr. Tomido cleared his throat. "Class, settle down. Kokkei, we're glad to have you back, and we're sorry about your misfortune." She nodded. "But we have someone who would like to sit in and observe our classes for a few days, and a returning student to Reedington." 

"There's hardly any seats left, Mr. Tomido." someone pointed out. "One's right in front of Kokkei." Kokkei looked at the seat in front of her, then at Sakura and the others. The door opened again and two more people walked in. "Meilin!" Sakura gasped "And--" "Yue?!" Kokkei squeaked, cutting off Li. Eriol just watched on, a bemused expression on his face. "I'm sure most of you know Meilin Rae." Most of the class nodded. "And this is Yue Lee." "Lee?" Madison whispered. "That's my middle name." Kokkei whispered. Li had his head buried in his hands. "Not surprised to see an old friend, Li?" Eriol asked. Li shook his head. "You're weird." Eriol commented. Li looked up and grinned. "Why, thank you. That's a wonderful compliment from you." As Mr. Tomido discussed and introduced, the two last rows were talking all at the same time. He developed a sweatdrop then slammed a textbook down on the podium. They all fell silent and straightened up in their seats. "It is very rude to be talking while we have people standing up here, and if I hear another sound from you five in the back... detention." They gulped and nodded. 

"Good. Now, Meilin. You may take your seat in front of Kokkei." Meilin nodded and headed for where Mr. Tomido had pointed. She sat down and smiled at the others. They smiled back. Yue walked to the back of the classroom, smiling at Kokkei. "If you don't mind, I'll stay back here." he said. "By me." Kokkei said quietly. Meilin turned around and stared at her. Kokkei gave a small wave. She rolled her eyes and turned back around. "How rude." Kokkei whispered. "She doesn't know you yet." Eriol whispered. "So what? Must she be so rude?" Meilin just pretended like she didn't hear anything. "She's not rude." Li whispered across. "Is so." Sakura said, "Look how she treated me when we first met." "You were her rival then." Madison whispered, "Now you're like friends." Mr. Tomido's eye twitched and his knuckles were turning white from clutching the podium. "That's it!" he exclaimed. Everyone fell silent. "Sakura Avalon, Li Showron, Madison Taylor, Eriol Hiirogizawa, and Kokkei Akarui! You all have detention!" They groaned and their heads hit the desk as everyone giggled. 

Kokkei stood up and bowed. "Excuse me, Mr. Tomido?" "Yes?" he said through clenched teeth. "Um... can I serve my detention during lunch, sir... please... sir?" "Us too?" the others chorused, standing up. He sighed, "Fine. Just... be quiet and sit down." As they all sat, they looked at each other and hissed, "It's all your fault!" The rest of the class period was spent with Kokkei and the others still whispering. 

* * *

At the lunch bell, everyone else left, but the five, and Yue, remained. "Mr. Lee. Do you think you could watch these troublemakers while I go for their needed tools?" Mr. Tomido asked. Yue nodded. As the door slid close, everyone started arguing. Kokkei moved away from them and hugged Yue. "You came, just to watch over me. How sweet!" He hugged her back. She moved away and looked him over. "Wow. Wei needs to become a fashion consultant or something. You look great!" Yue smiled and a little blush formed on his face. He was wearing a light blue suit, the first two buttons were undone, with the tie still around his neck, hanging loosely. Kokkei then remembered something. 

"Ohh. Madison. Madison." Madison looked at her. "Do you have a camera? Not video, but a regular?" She nodded and went through her case. She pulled it out and held it up. "Why?" "Well, Li burnt my framed photo of Yue, which I had from since, like, 11 years old, don't ask how. So, I'll like a new one, with Yue and me." Madison smiled. "And maybe we can have a few groups shots, too." Kokkei nodded. She wrapped her arms around Yue's neck and smiled. "Ready when you are." Yue sighed, then smiled, holding Kokkei around the waist. "Sakura. You and Li go watch for Mr. Tomido." They nodded and rushed to the door, stepping out. Madison turned back to the couple and took a picture. "As many poses as you want." she giggled. Yue picked Kokkei up with her arms still around his neck. She giggled, kicking her legs as Madison took another picture. Their next pose, was them, back to back, focusing on the camera. "Wing, please." Kokkei said after they'd taken the last picture. 

"Here?" Yue asked skeptically. She nodded. "Are you sure?" She nodded again. "But..." She then developed large, tear-filled eyes. He frowned then sighed deeply, "It's not fair when you do that, you know." Kokkei grinned. "I know." He stood still as his wings sprouted from his back. Kokkei moved back in front of him, her back to his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and his wings around her, her top half still showing. Madison smiled at how close they'd gotten, and took the picture, then checked the film. "Well, guess we can't have a group picture now. There's only two more left." Kokkei shrugged then turned around and wrapped her arms around Yue's neck, then kissed him. His wings spread out to their fullest from the action. Madison laughed and took the picture. When Kokkei pulled back, Yue was blushing. Sakura's head poked back in. "Mr. Tomido's coming." She looked over at the window and sweatdropped. "And why are Yue's wings out?" She shook her head and closed the door back. 

Kokkei stood and pondered for a moment. "Last picture... last one..." She snapped her fingers. "Think we have time for a nude pic?" Eriol turned away, laughing, while Madison just grinned. "No." Sakura and Li said, both of their heads poking through this time, "He's almost here." "C'mon." Madison whined, "Hurry." Kokkei, acting on impulse, took off Yue's jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, then moved to his side, where he held her, his wings folded behind him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, as Madison took the last picture and Sakura and Li rushed back inside. 

When Mr. Tomido stepped back inside, Li and Sakura were erasing the blackboard, Eriol and Madison looked as if they were talking about something interesting and funny, and Kokkei was looking out the window, her hands clasped behind her back, while Yue leaned against the wall, his jacket tossed over one shoulder, and his wings gone. Mr. Tomido stared at them all strangely, then shook his head. "You're all a lucky set of children. There's nothing you can do now, but sit out the rest of the lunch period, or just clean up whatever you see that needs to be cleaned up." Kokkei looked at him, then back out the window. "Um... Mr. Tomido? Is it hot enough to start a small brush fire?" "Not really." "Well, there's one outside!" Everyone rushed to look out the windows, just as the small fire Kokkei had seen started to spread. Kokkei and Sakura turned away from then window, running out of the room. "Hey! Get back here!" Mr. Tomido shouted after them. The others ran out also, Yue with them. Mr. Tomido looked out the door to see them disappear around the corner. "These kids are too much." he muttered, rushing to the office. 

"Even when I was away from school, injured, I still had to seal these things." Kokkei said, running out into the back of the school, the others around her. "I have over 40." She pulled the chain from her neck and held it out in front of her. "Power of Kayo... Key of Akarui... Reveal your true form to me!... Release!" Kokkei grabbed the Wand before her, the ring attaching to her wrist. Sakura stepped up. "Key of the Star, with Powers burning bright. Reveal the Staff, and shine your Light. Release!" She grabbed the Staff. "Time Card!" She tossed the Card in the air, raising the staff up to it. "Sleep!... Unlock!" Kokkei's young, pale, blue-complexioned girl, twirled, releasing tiny sparkles that spread everywhere. Madison looked at Kokkei. "When did you...?" "Did you not hear me say I was still busy?" Kokkei sighed. Madison smiled. Kokkei grabbed the pendant, Sakura grabbing the Card, since the people were asleep, and looked around for something. "Um... err..." The fire blazed up in front of them, breaking off into the form of a girl that looked just like Windy, only with an orange glow, and hair that was the fire itself. 

She had knee-high boots, with a short skirt, and a very good-looking shirt. It had only one sleeve, the rest of the shirt just wrapped around her chest area, meeting at the back of the sleeve, which was long, and she wore fingerless gloves. Kokkei stepped forward. "Um... err..." "What's with the "um... err.." bit?" Sakura asked, "Do what you have to do." Kokkei opened her mouth, but then closed it as Fiery formed a fire ball, and flung it after the group. They dispersed and looked at her. She smirked and repeated it, only at the separate groups, which separated more. "Need some help?" Ceaira landed between the whole thing. "Sky-chan!" Kokkei squealed, rushing to her. Fiery growled softly and formed a firewall between them. Kokkei skid to a halt. "Ok. I've had enough of this." She pulled out several pendants. Ceaira tried to stay as far from the wall as possible. "You can't open those all at once." she said. "Just watch me." 

Kokkei held up the Wand. "Really. Sakura. She is just as bad as you." This time Sakura acted on instinct and chopped Li over the head with the Staff. He cried out in pain and held his head. "Water... Windy... Mirror... Fog! Unlock!" The four powers mixed together after being released. "No. No." Kokkei yelled, waving her arms frantically, "Water. Windy. Mirror. Her." She pointed to Fiery, "Fog, the area. Cool her down a little, Water." They obeyed and broke off. Mirror took on Fiery's form and started throwing attacks back at her, while Water and Windy worked together. The fire wall slowly dropped and everyone rushed together, as best they could, since the fog thickened. "I under-estimated you." Ceaira laughed, "I shouldn't have." "You really shouldn't have." Aquilia added, landing beside her, in her true form. "What are you doing here?" Ceaira asked. "You came, so I came." She sweatdropped. Kokkei smiled at the two. 

Fiery grunted and put a shield up around herself. "Guess you do need help after all." Ceaira smirked and pulled out the Water Gem. "Shatter and dispel!" She fired an arrow at the gem and released the large water snake. "Water Card!" The young mermaid-typed girl frowned as she appeared. "Use your powers on Fiery!" Both Sakura and Ceaira said, commanding their elements. The Fiery Pendant tried to hold up her shield, but the others were more, and stronger, since she had been weakened. She fell to her knees and Mirror, Fog, Windy, and Water came back to Kokkei, and she rushed forward. "Sleep's power is wearing off." Sakura said, "Hurry." She gripped the Water Card as it came back to her and Ceaira grabbed the Gem. "Fiery!... Return to the pendant you were confined to! Lock and seal!" As the pendant drew up the energy, she felt Sleep's power return to the pendant she had already put away. She grabbed Fiery as the fires started disappearing. 

A few moments later, Mr. Tomido and other teachers and faculty ran around to the back. Ceaira looked at her outfit, then gave Kokkei a quick hug, and took off, Aquilia, now in her Earthly form, following close behind. "From now on," Mr. Tomido started, "I've got my eye on you five." Miss Mackenzie walked out from behind the group. Eriol shook his head. "This is too much." He let Madison escort him back to the front of the school. At the sight of Yue, Miss Mackenzie raised a surprised eyebrow. "Yue?" He looked over at her. She gave a small laugh. "Unbelievable." "You're right about that." Mr. Tomido said, "The rest of you, back to the classroom, on the double!" The kids jumped and scattered like little bugs. Yue walked over and stood beside Miss Mackenzie. "Nice to see you again, Yue." she said. he just nodded. "I assume a new captor has something to do with you being able to show yourself." she whispered, both of them standing right next to each other. "It's a long story." he said, "I promised that I would just help her and protect, and I will." They turned and walked back into the building with the other adults. 

* * *

Kokkei watched them from the classroom window. "He said "just" to help and protect me." she told the others. "You read lips?" Sakura asked, picking up her case. Their next class was cooking, with Miss Mackenzie it seemed. "Yeah." Kokkei sighed, "I do a lot of things." She walked back to her desk and quietly stuffed her things into the briefcase. "Ready." she announced as cheerfully as she could, just as the bell rang. Everyone looked at her, then at each other, then followed her slowly out, just as most were coming in. "Li. Wait up!" Li froze and turned slowly. Eriol snickered as he followed after the others. Meilin ran up to Li, smiling. "Meilin. Hi." he said, both of them starting to walk ahead, "Welcome back." "Thanks. Who's that new girl? Kokkei?" "Oh. She came here from America. She's been here almost a month. She's also a captor." "You're kidding!" Li shook his head. "Li, hurry up." Sakura said. She smiled at Meilin then went back to talking with Madison. "How are things with you and Sakura going?" Meilin asked as they ran to catch up with the others. 

They stopped right behind them. "It's ok. Nothing too serious as of yet." Meilin smiled. "That's nice. So, now. What does Kokkei capture?" Kokkei turned at the mention of her name, then turned back, her eyes clouded over. "Some kind of pendants. It's connected with Clow Kayo." "So Ceaira's involved again?" Li nodded. "She was here earlier." "I can't believe I missed it." "Yeah. We used a whole lotta things to keep anyone from finding out. Cards. Gems. Pendants." Meilin sighed and they both walked into the cooking classroom. Today, they were to make a cake, any kind they wanted. Of course, Kokkei started to make a chocolate one, but her heart wasn't in it, so when everyone started calling her name, she finally smelt the smoke coming from her oven. She jumped up and yanked it open, a black cloud billowing out. She coughed and pulled out her cake. She tossed it to the side and groaned. 

Miss Mackenzie walked up to her, along with Yue. "Kokkei, is something wrong?" She shook her head. "Well, it's not like you to burn a cake, or so I've heard" Kokkei sighed and shrugged. Miss Mackenzie touched her arm lightly. "Do you want to talk about it?" "No. I'm fine. I just need some time alone." She moved away from them, tossing her apron and head tie to the side, and ran outside. Yue started after her, but Miss Mackenzie stopped him. "You heard her. She needs to think." Yue frowned and stared at her as she turned back to the class. "Ok. The rest of you, back to work. Keep an eye on your cakes."   
  



	7. A Dream Of Impending Events

__ __

**_The Sealed Pendant_**   
**_Episode Seven - A Dream Of Impending Events_**

* * *

"Where's a friend when you need one?" Kokkei sighed into the wind, sitting on the roof of the school building she was just currently in. She let the wind play around in her braids for a while, then jumped up. "I can't believe I ruined a cake." she sighed, "How stupid." She took an army step and turned around, only to come face to face with Yue. "What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to sidestep him while still holding the drill walk. "Why are you acting like this?" he asked, grabbing her arm. "Acting like what?" "You're not yourself. I can tell." "How do _you_ know when I'm myself? You've only known me for a couple of weeks." Kokkei had a few tears running down her cheeks now, "So you don't really... know me." Yue's expression softened. "Is this what this is about? You and me...? I don't know what happened, but whatever it is..." "You told Miss Mackenzie..." She sniffled a wiped her eyes, "...You were just protecting me." He pulled her close, burying his face in her hair. "I _am_ protecting you, but you remember the conversation we had." "I'm not young!" she cried into his chest. "You're only 14." "That's not young. Age is nothing but a number..." "Fine. Kokkei, I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you get hurt. You're a sweet kid." "I'm not a kid." she mumbled, the crying affecting the way she sounded. "I know you're not. So, will you please cheer up... for me?" 

Kokkei pulled away and looked up at him, her eyes red. She smiled. "I know there was a reason I loved you. Come on. Let's go back. I have to make a chocolate cake." Yue smiled also and the two headed back. Kokkei did what she said, and by the afternoon, she was walking home with the cake, in a box, in her hands. "_So_, Meilin. Everyone's told me so much about you." "Likewise." Meilin said blankly. Kokkei groaned softly. "Who's the cake charing for?" Madison asked, peeking in the box. Kokkei pulled it away, laughing. "For me and Rukki, and... whoever else wants." "Like me and Wei and Yue?" She nodded at Li. "She's staying with you? With _us_?" Meilin said, staring at Li. "_Us_?" Kokkei mouthed to the others. Eriol and Madison laughed, while Sakura smiled. "It's nothing, Meilin. But, Kokkei. Isn't it weird how Fiery was the only spirit there?" "Ooh. You're right." "Maybe you're almost finished." Eriol said, playing with Madison's hair. "Like I said before, I have over 40. How can I be nearly done? Sakura has over 50 something." "52." Sakura corrected. "Whatever. I was close anyway. And Ceaira has near a bazillion Gems. And I'm nearly done. _Sure_!" "All you need is Earth, of the elements. And... whatever else you need." Kokkei nodded at Madison. "Then you'll have your judgment." Yue said calmly. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Meilin asked." Oh. You weren't here. I forgot." Sakura said. "Me and Li had to do the Final Judgment, given by Yue. Li failed, of course." He glared at Sakura, but she continued, "And I nearly failed, but then I passed, and I'm the Clow Cards' master. Didn't we explain this to you?" Meilin shrugged, "Maybe. I don't know. So then, who's Kokkei's judge?" They all looked at each other. "I might have a feeling who it is." They all now looked at Kokkei. "Who?" Sakura asked. "And I think he knows he's my judge, too." "_Who_?!" they all repeated. Kokkei nearly dropped the cake. I don't wanna tell. It might ruin something." "Anyway. I have to go." Eriol hugged Madison, then ran off, waving. "Yeah. We have to go, too." Sakura sighed. She hugged Li and Meilin, then Kokkei, walking off with Madison, who just decided to wave. Li looked around. "Well. All of us are now going to the same place. So let's speed it up." They arrived at home, in time for dinner, where they were able to eat Kokkei's cake. She saved a few pieces for all of the others, but she had to fight off Rukki when doing it. 

That night when Kokkei went to sleep, she had a dream. 

_She stood on the roof of the school building, wearing an outfit Madison customized for her. She wore tight, and a cap, like Robin Hood's, but the cap was fitted on the side of her head. The pants were above her knees, and the whole thing was outlined in blue. The shirt was like Fiery's, with only the one sleeve and she wore fingerless gloves also. And her shoes were blue and white, with a heart on the top, and Jump's wings on the side. Strapped across her chest was the Bow, in its form, and hanging from her wrist was the Wand. She faced off with someone whose features were shadowed, but they had wings, and long, light green hair, moving lightly as the breeze blew. On both sides of her were Li and Sakura, with Keroberos, her right, and on the left, Ceaira, with Aquilia, in her true form, and another person, who also had green hair, but it was slightly darker than the first, and dragon wings, who stood next to Yue. Kokkei took a step forward. "I know who you are..." she whispered. The figure smirked and held out their hand. Kokkei's eyes glowed a light green and she floated forward. Yue moved to intercept, but a force field was in his way. Kokkei dropped to her knees, her eyes returning to normal._

* * *

She woke up to someone shaking her. "Go away..." she mumbled, rolling over. "Kokkei, we're going to be late for school. Get up." She swatted at the hand. "I don't feel good." Someone rolled her back over and placed a hand on her forehead. "She has a fever." they said. Kokkei opened her eyes, but everything was blurry. She coughed and curled up. "Yue. Will you stay here with her? I'm going to drop off Li and Meilin." '_That must be Wei..._' Kokkei thought, '_But he sounds weird. They all do._' Kokkei moved to the edge of the bed, and rolled off, trying to head for the bathroom. She stopped right outside the door, holding her stomach, and threw up. "Ewww!" Li and Meilin, who were halfway down the stairs, made a face. "You have to clean that up." Wei said back upstairs. Yue groaned, then took Kokkei into the bathroom, where she cleaned herself up. When she looked in the mirror, the blurry visions were gone and Yue stood behind her. "How'd you catch the cold?" he asked, leading her out. She shrugged. 

He rest her on the bed just as Rukki popped in. "Ohh! Kokkei, I rushed over as quickly as possible." "Where have you been, Rukki?!" she said in a hoarse tone. "With Kero. Aquilia was there, too, 'cause Ceaira was visiting Tori, who was home from college, also just to visit." If she had the strength, she would've strangled him. "You're unbelievable." Yue grabbed Rukki. "Help me clean up this mess." He tied his hair up and, with a little of Rukki's help, cleaned up the mess. When Wei came back, he made Kokkei soup and gave her medication. Halfway through the day, she sat up, holding the key. "No." Rukki said, flying to her, "You're not going anywhere." "But can't you sense it?" Kokkei coughed, "Power of Kayo... Key of Akarui.. Reveal your true form to me!... Release!" She held the Wand slackly in her hand, as Rukki tried to keep her in bed. "It doesn't even feel strong, Rukki. Let me go." Yue and Wei walked into the room. "What's going on?" "Kokkei wants to capture a... _pendant_!" She had flicked him into a wall. "You really are as bad as Sakura." Yue said, walking to her. She swung the Wand at him. "No. I have to seal it." He caught it and supported her as she started to fall. "Fine, but with our help." Rukki lay on the floor with swirly eyes. She picked him up and Yue picked her up. "We'll bring her back safely, Wei." Rukki told the elderly man, as they all went through the window. Wei sighed and walked downstairs. "I'm too old for this." 

Rukki and Kokkei had pinpointed the location, and it was around the public park. "You really _are_ finished." he said, "This one always shows itself before Earth, and Earth is always last." "So this one is special?" Kokkei whispered. She had gotten three special ones before, this one would make a fourth. Rukki nodded. They walked around the park for a while, until Kokkei spotted a glowing figure sitting on a swing. "There it is." she said, pointing. Yue flew over there and set her down. Rukki sat on his head and watched as she stumbled over thee. She sat down in the swing next to the figure. The spirit looked up at her and smiled. "Why are you here? Waiting for me?" It was a young lady, dressed in a flowing white dress, her hair mixing with it, as she nodded. Kokkei coughed and leaned forward. "You have a name yet?" She shook her head and stood up, pulling Kokkei with her. She stood in front of her, glowing brightly. Kokkei opened her eyes, after closing them, and looked around. 

"Where am I?" she asked. "_You'll need your strength when you come across Mizuiro._" Kokkei blinked as the lady appeared in front of her. "My fish?" She laughed, "_No. You will be judged by him. You will need you strength, and have no help from friends._" Kokkei took a deep breath as the energy passed through her. When she breathed again, she was able to do so regularly. "You... healed me." she said, astounded. "_Then I've just been named._" "Heal." "_Yes, and thank you. But be careful. Your judgment time is near._" Kokkei closed her eyes and when she opened them, Heal stood in front of her, but she was in the park. "Heal... Return to the pendant you were confined to. Lock and seal." As she was being sealed, Heal spoke again, "_Be careful. Mizuiro will show no mercy._" Kokkei grabbed the silver star pendant and held it close. "Mizuiro?" Yue asked, coming up behind her. "Her judge." Rukki said, his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Yue took her temperature. "Your fever's gone. How...?" "The Pendant. I named it. She healed me so I could get ready for my judgment." He hugged her. 

"I'm hungry." she whined. "You always are." Rukki now sat on her head, a stern look on his face. "Don't worry, Rukki. I'll do fine. I had a dream about it though. Madison's gonna make me an outfit." She giggled. "A dream?" "Yeah. And this other girl, was standing next to Yue, with wings also, but hers were... dragon wings." The judge stiffened. "Dragon wings? A young girl?" Kokkei nodded. "Between you and Ceaira." "That was Ceaira's judge? I'm surprised she passed." "Who is she?" "Ano..." Yue laughed nervously, "Let's just get going." He picked her up and headed back to the house, where Meilin and Li already were, wondering where she was. She explained to them and they told her about the field trip they were taking to the zoo. Kokkei cheered and did the homework they had brought her. She put in a good night's rest, so she would be able to stay awake for the trip. 

* * *

Yue came along with them on the trip, just in case anything went wrong. Kokkei bounced around happily, her several million pendants jingling in her backpack. "You sound like a summer Santa Claus." Sakura laughed. She stuck out her tongue at her. "Let's go see the lions!" she said, "Come on, come on!" She dragged Sakura and Madison along, while the others followed. Rukki popped his head out of her bag. "Alright! I smell sweets!" "Baka." Kokkei whined. Madison handed him a small bag of cotton candy and he went back in, munching happily. Kokkei stood in front of the lions' cage, reaching in her hand. "Kokkei!" the others gasped. Eriol sighed, "Where's a zoo guide when you need one?" The lion came up and sniffed her hand, then let her pet him. "You know, you're past crazy." Li sighed, coming up beside her. She leaned down and let the lion lick her cheek. She giggled and moved away. "I think it just acquired a taste for sweets." Sakura said, looking nervously at the large cat. 

"Hey, you guys. I had a dream about my Final Judgment." "Oh, wow." "Just like me." "Ohh. By the way." Madison pulled a package from her bag. "I made it for you. I thought you could use it." Kokkei took it and opened it. "It's the same... outfit... from my dream." "Really? Wow." She hugged Madison. "Thank you. And you got the one-sleeved idea from Fiery." Madison laughed and nodded. "I thought it was so cute." As the two stood there, Kokkei felt the ground shake a little. "What was that?" Tori and the others came up behind them. "Felt like a tremor." Antonio commented. Kokkei moved to Madison's side and looked at him. "It's still weird to see you up and around." Tori said, looking at Yue. He gave a small smile. "Crazy Kokkei!" Ceaira said, popping out from behind Tori. "Eriol. Where's Nakuru? Ceaira seems to have taken her spot with the Tori-glomping." Eriol smiled and took Madison's hand. "I sent them back, to England, that is." "Oh." Julian walked up to Yue. "How are you finding life as a regular person?" "It's not quite what I expected, but I think I've adjusted a great deal." 

Kokkei bumped Yue out of the way, to the side, and stared at Julian, a tiny blush on her face. "Julian! Hi. How are ya?" "Great. And you?" "Just peachy." "It's so good to see you up and around again, especially from that incident." Kokkei nodded, then fell forward into Julian's arms as the ground shook again. "Are you alright?" he laughed, helping her up. "Uh, yeah. I guess." Rukki's head popped out a little. "It's here. I can feel it." he whispered. "No. No, no, no, _no_!" she said, yanking on Julian's jacket and Yue's hair. Everyone just stared at her. "This is a field... field... field--" Kokkei sneezed, bringing both males to the ground. Ceaira stepped forward. "I didn't know you had allergies." "I didn't know I had them either." Kokkei looked at Yue and Julian and stepped quietly away. They got to their feet and glared at Kokkei, who was hiding behind Ceaira. "I'm really so... so... sor -- Ah-choo!" She was thrown to the ground from the force of the sneeze. Antonio knelt next to her and she sneezed again. "What am I allergic to?!" was the translation for her nasal sentence. He helped her to her feet. "Losing?" he whispered. 

Kokkei gasped and sneezed again, making Antonio smile. She pulled away from him and into Yue. "Let's get going." Eriol said, "Don't wanna lose the rest of the class." Kokkei sneezed again. This time, the ground shook so hard, cracks were produced in the ground. People's screams and yells from all over filled Kokkei's ears and she started sneezing uncontrollably. Yue took a step away. "No... no. I'm not allergic to you." She blocked out the noise and took a deep breath. "Then why'd you stop?" "I'm allergic to the weirdest thing." Antonio crossed his arms. She started to sneeze again, but Yue covered her nose, but when he removed his hand, she sneezed, falling on a crack that widened, a small mountain raising up beneath her. She screamed as she was lifted into the air. Yue forgot his surroundings and spread his wings, flying up after her. He grabbed her and looked down below. "Thanks." she sniffled, wiping her eyes. He nodded. All over the zoo grounds, crevices and formations began appearing. "I don't want to do this, Yue." she said, burying her face in his shoulder, "After this, it's the Final Judgment. What if I... I..." "You'll pass." Kokkei stopped in mid-sneeze and looked at him. 

"You think so?" He nodded. "I _know_ so." She hugged him. "Um... hey. Lovebirds!" They looked down to see everyone waving up at them. "Element! -- causing destruction. Animals running wild!" "I already used the Sleep Card!" Sakura shouted, "Right after Yue and his little incident." Kokkei laughed sheepishly, "Let's get this over with." "I'm coming!" Rukki said, flying up. He'd fallen out after some of Kokkei's many sneezes. Most of the risings were centered around this one area, so they started there. "Meet us at the center!" Kokkei shouted back to the group. As they disappeared, from sight, the last thing Kokkei heard was Ceaira releasing her bow. Kokkei jumped from Yue and in front of the young woman. "Let's get this over with. Release!" She grabbed the Wand and twirled it around. Earth smirked and roots shot out of the ground, holding all three in place, then began pulling them into the ground. The others ran up in time to see them halfway down. Earth looked up at them and those closest to the trees were held by the branches. 

Ceaira rolled out of the way. "Shatter and dispel!" She shot an arrow and the Water Snake appeared and dissolved into swirling tunnels that headed for Earth. They hit on contact, and she half became mud, but recovered. "Sword! Release and dispel!" Sakura ran ahead and slashed at the roots holding the trio together, since they were almost gone. Kokkei took hold of Yue's hand and he pulled her out. "You're a mean, mean, mean element." she reprimanded, "Water... Vine!... Unlock!" Kokkei's Water element formed a tunnel around Earth as Vine entangled it. Earth struggled a great deal. She pulled out another pendant. "Fiery!... Unlock!" Kokkei pointed. "You know the drill." Fiery nodded and held her hands above her head, forming a large ball of swirling fire, then brought her hands down, throwing the ball in Earth's direction. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth in a silent scream as the flames engulfed her. Sakura held her Card and Ceaira held her Gem, both of them staring at Kokkei, a smile on their faces. Kokkei stepped forward. "Earth!... Return to the pendant you were confined to! Lock and seal!" She held out the Wand as it sucked up the elemental spirit. 

Upon finishing, a glowing box appeared in front of Kokkei and Rukki began to glow beside her. Those who had been held by something were freed and now stood around, watching. Kokkei looked between the two things and stopped her gaze on the box. The pendants floated away from her, all forty-five of them, and shrunk into the size of a regular pendant, like the one the Wand always is, and floated over the box. There were nine heart shaped holes, each holding several pendants. Madison's squeal tore Kokkei's gaze away, and to Rukki, who was now a full-sized, hoofed, winged Unicorn. His horn shimmered as he turned to look at her. "You did it." he said in a deeper voice. She walked to him, slowly, the box floating after her. She reached up and petted him. "Wow. So cool." Rukki smiled. Kokkei continued petting him and looked over at Antonio. He was smiling and slowly outlined in a blue light. When she looked back at Rukki, his horn was crackling with energy. She pulled away. "Wha--wha--wha..." Everyone sweatdropped. "You saw me when you captured Lightning. Well, it's what I draw my powers from." "Cool." Kokkei laughed, "But can we leave? I'm pooped." Everyone else agreed. "So, let's meet by the school, 'kay?" They nodded and all dispersed, quietly making their way around all the commotion that was going on. As they all reached home, the sky was darkening. The coming of night.   
  



	8. Kokkei's Final Judgment

**_The Sealed Pendant_**   
**_Episode Eight - Kokkei's Final Judgment_**

* * *

When they came back together, Kokkei was sitting on Rukki's back, attaching the Bow across her chest. Li and Sakura were wearing their matching outfits; the green and pink ones. Eriol was wearing his outfit and Madison had made a matching one, for herself. Ceaira was there also, with Aquilia, Hannya, and someone else. Yue was there, wearing his regular outfit. Julian was there, too. Kokkei bounced over to Ceaira, who wore her blue outfit, and tackle-hugged Hannya. "Where have you been?! I haven't seen you since Ceaira got here!" Hannya laughed and sat up as Kokkei kneeled back. "Well, I go to a private school, and I didn't really have much time to do anything. But I promise to make more time now." Kokkei hugged her again and stood, helping her up. "We're age buddies, too." Hannya laughed again and nodded. Kokkei looked at her outfit, and made a comment Madison might have used before, "The outfit's very stylish." Hannya looked at herself, then showed it off, her golden colored eyes sparkling. "You like?" 

In her hair was a red headband, and around her neck, a choker necklace with moon jewel. The outfit was a gray vest guard with moon and star design. She wore gloves that stop between her elbows and shoulders that are mostly red with a blue lining, and a yellow and blue wristband attached. She had a gray belt with a yellow buckle, and gray shorts. On her knees were blue knee pads, and she had low heeled boots that were red and blue with a yellow lining. Under it all is a protective, and she had a whip hooked onto the side of the belt. "Of course I like it. But mine's cute, too, ne?" Hannya nodded and the two stood there giggling. Kokkei then looked at the new person. She had green hair, with eyes to match, and her dragon wings were folded behind her. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing. "Don't point." Ceaira said, making Kokkei drop her finger. 

"Sabaki." she laughed, "My judge." "And my guardian." Hannya added. Sabaki's shoulder length green hair curled out slightly to the sides, with two thin strands hanging out from the front of her ears, and she wore red lipstick. Her costume is mainly green, with two shoulder pieces shaped like stars, with a body suit curling at the ends with another suit underneath, and a skirt with a slit down the front, with green knee length shorts and high heeled ankle boots. Her skirt had two stars on each side, with a yellow lining. Her boots had a yellow lining, too. She wore gloves similar to Hannya's, only hers were green. The trident she owned wasn't visible at the moment. Kokkei got up close and peered into Sabaki's face. The female judge raised an eyebrow and leaned back, then looked over Kokkei's head. "Onii-chan. Why are you all the way over there?" "_Nanda_!?" Kokkei facevaulted and everyone fell silent. You could see the slightest movement, coming from Yue, who had his back turned. His wing twitching ever so lightly. 

Kokkei raised a hand and pointed. "That's your... Yue has a... Oh, dear Lord." They had somehow made their way to the roof of the building during the whole get together. "Yes. I have a sister." Yue turned around and looked at his sister. "Sabaki. Hi. How are you?" "Fine, brother. And you?" "I guess I'm the same." he sighed, moving to her other side, since Ceaira took up the other. "I see you've been separated from your earthly form." They both looked at Julian. "Yeah, you could say that." Kokkei was playing with Aquilia when she looked up and noticed that everyone was set up the same way in her dream. Only difference was that Madison, Julian, Eriol, Hannya, and Rukki were there also, and stood to the back, watching closely. She moved away from the bird and to the center of the building, Antonio at the other end. By this time, most everyone had figured out it was him. She pulled the Wand out and let it dangle at her side. "Ready?" he asked, crossing his arms. Kokkei closed her eyes as she saw the light flash over the roof. "Mizuiro!" Sabaki sighed. Kokkei opened back up her eyes and saw the person who she knew was the one from her dreams. 

Mizuiro smiled at Sabaki then turned back to Kokkei, his light green hair flowing behind him, and his silver eyes sparkling. Kokkei sneezed one time. "Aw. Come now. Still allergic?" he chuckled. He stared straight at her, and held out his hand, making her eyes flash green and she floated forward. Yue's fists were clenched at his side, but he made no attempt to intercede. She dropped to her knees, her eyes returning to normal, in front of Mizuiro. He leaned down to look at her. She slowly looked up. "Candidate to be the master of the Pendants, chosen by Clow Kayo." He moved back as she stood up. "Let the Final Judgment begin. But over here is a little too crowded. Come." Mizuiro floated to the second building, his green wings out a little, and moving the force field to the edge of the building. The wings of Jump appeared on her feet and she leaped over there. Sabaki pressed her face against the shield. "You think he'll win?" Hearing nothing, she looked around to see everyone staring at her. "Ok. I'll stay quiet." 

* * *

Kokkei stood for a second time, staring at Mizuiro. "Can't we just work this out? Person to person?" His eyes narrowed. "I am far less sentimental than Yue and others. Kayo was always a little tougher than Reed. So, let's begin." She straightened up. "I know the drill. '_I can use what I have... blah blah... defeat you... I can lose what I've captured also._' Just, go easy. Wait, that's an understatement." Mizuiro raised his hand and formed a rippling ball. "You talk too much." was all Kokkei heard him say before being blown backwards, a wet feeling washing over her. She pulled the Bow from across her chest, and the Wand worked as her arrow. She aimed and several arrows flew from the Wand. They seemed to disappear into Mizuiro on contact though. "I like arrows, too." he said, forming a wavering bow. He pointed a watery arrow at her and fired. "Shield!" The first two arrows never got past, but the last two did, and streams of water wrapped around her. She wiggled until her arm was free. He fired two more and her arms were once against pinned at her side, even tighter. 

"Come on. Where's the Kayo spirit?" The bands grew tighter. Kokkei groaned. "I left it... back home." She thought back to Heal's appearance and smiled. The water melted away around her and she held up the Wand. "Ice!.. Unlock!" Spears made of thick, solid ice flew towards Mizuiro. He smirked and held up his hand, making them turn back on her. She screamed as she flew backwards. "I wish I could help." Yue groaned. "You're a judge. You can't do anything but wish for the best for her right now." Ceaira sighed. Sabaki yawned, "Why do you care so much, big brother?" Yue glanced at her then back at the fight, that was still going on, Kokkei holding up on her own a little. "It's just like you and Mizuiro." "You... you..." she laughed, "You and a captor." For the first time, Yue fully sweatdropped. 

As Kokkei stood up again, from one of her many falls, Mizuiro came at her again, knocking her into the fence going around the roof. She fell forward and before touching the ground, she was propelled across the roof, where she slid to a halt. She slowly got to her knees, not trying to stand. "F... Fiery!.. Unlock!" Fiery opened her eyes and looked at Kokkei, who was leaning against her Wand, and then at Mizuiro, scowling. She crossed her arms in front her chest and rocked from the force as two balls of fire emerged from her crossed arms. He disappeared between the flames, but when they cleared, Mizuiro just uncrossed his arms from in front of his face. "Try again, Fiery." Kokkei encouraged, "Don't give up." The elemental spirit nodded and sent a flaming tornado straight for him. "I wouldn't count on it!" he shouted, forming a large wavering ball over his head. "Lightning!" The electricity surged from the Wand and headed straight for the judge. He gasped then yelled as the energy surged through him, and he was once again engulfed in Fiery's flames. Kokkei slumped to the floor of the roof, letting her legs point out to the side. 

"Yue, can I give her a joy buzzer effect when she comes back over?" Sabaki asked. "No." "You're no fun." Hannya smiled and leaned against the shield. "If I were you, I'd get off of that. The judgment looks as if it is almost over." Hannya got up quickly and Ceaira laughed a little. 

Kokkei hadn't moved from her spot, not even after Mizuiro had shown up again. Though burnt, he still had quite an amount of strength left. "Don't you give up?" she sighed, leaning against the Wand. "Why should I?" "Because I said so... Vine!" Mizuiro smirked and his eyes glowed, turning the vines back towards Kokkei. She winced as the wrapped around her and started digging into her flesh. "Argh! These never... had thorns." "It's amazing what you can grow with a little water." he chuckled. "He's killing her!" Sakura yelled, pounding against the force field, "We gotta do something!" "You know we can't, Sakura." Madison sighed. "And I can't either." Eriol said, "It's not longer within my power." Sakura clenched her fists and looked at the ground. 

"Seeing as this is going nowhere, I declare the Judgment... over." Kokkei looked up. "It's not over. Not now, not this way." Mizuiro snapped his fingers and she found herself incased in ice. Kokkei's head was lowered as she thought to herself. '_The Judgment _is_ over. I lost. I'll never be able to see Yue or the others again._' _"Don't be like that, or you'll never win."_ '_Heal? But I've already lost._' _"I'm still here, and so is Mirror, and Windy. And all the others. Fiery's more determined than ever."_ _"Believe in yourself..."_ she heard a voice, possibly Fiery's, say, _"Believe in us!"_

Kokkei's eyes snapped open and a rainbow of colors swirled around her. Mizuiro pulled back. "Ma... Masaka!" The ice shattered, along with all the vines, and Kokkei stood before him, her Wand on her shoulder like a baseball bat. "Strike three for you." She smirked. "You're out." She pulled out two pendants. "Fiery... Lightning!.. Unlock!" She pulled out a star pendant. "Dragon... lend me your powers! Unlock!" Her Wand glowed brightly and a long beam of energy emitted from it, pushing her back a little, as it shot forward. It passed through the cloud Fiery and Lightning had formed around Mizuiro, and struck him dead on. He screamed and fell to his knees, breathing deeply. Kokkei walked over to him slowly and he looked up at her, then bowed his head. "An opponent worthy of being appointed my master." He stood up and his wings spread to their fullest length. "The Final Judgment... is over. I, Mizuiro recognize Kokkei, as the new Master." 

* * *

Kokkei closed her eyes as she glowed for a few minutes, then opened them. "Kokkei!" She looked around and found that she was on the ground, in front of the school. Sakura and the others were running towards her. "Kokkei!" She turned and faced them, then jumped, fisting the air. "I did it!" she cheered. They surrounded her, laughing excitedly. "You sure did." Ceaira said, hugging her. "I can't lose. I'm the unstoppable Kokkei." Everyone sweatdropped and laughed. Off to the side, the Guardians were discussing matters. "Kayo chose well." Mizuiro said, glancing at Kokkei and smiling. "Indeed he did." Rukki added. "Big brother thinks so, too." Yue smiled. "Quit hassling your brother, Sabaki." Aquilia laughed. "So, basically, this is it?" Keroberos asked. "There's nothing about the Pendants that have to be converted, I believe. There were made so the captor's strength and courage were proven at first capture." Mizuiro explained, "There shouldn't be anymore pendants." "Good." Yue and Sabaki sighed. Sabaki hugged Mizuiro. "Now I get to be with you." The others sweatdropped. 

Kokkei ran over and jumped on Yue's back. He stumbled forward then stabilized a bit and looked at her. "We're going out for pizza. Anyone wanna come?" The captors and friends walked up also, standing next to their respective partners and guardians. "We can invite Tori and Meilin, also." Sakura said. "Sounds great." Rukki said. "Hmm. No pets allowed." Kokkei said with an evil grin. "What?! I'm no pet!" She fell from Yue. "Ahh... Rukki, remember. You're not tiny anymore. Your voice carries." "Sorry." He returned to his Earthly form, along with all the other guardian beasts. Mizuiro, Sabaki, and Yue just made their wings disappear. "Alright! Let's go." Kokkei said, jumping up. "Like this?" Li asked, indicating to everyone. "Just like this." Madison laughed, "One thing I've learned is that Kokkei means everything she says." "I can agree with that." Hannya and Ceaira said. "When we call Meilin, we can tell her to wear her outfit." Madison suggested, taking out her cell phone. "And I'll call Tori." Sakura said, taking out hers. 

* * *

In a few minutes, and explanations, the large group of oddly dressed people and animals, headed for the nearest pizza joint. Upon entering, the whole place fell silent, and all eyes were on them. Kokkei cleared her throat and looked over the menu. "What do you guys want?" She heard so many different calls, her head started spinning. "Err... can I have two of every pizza please." "Yes, ma'am." the young clerk stammered. After putting it in the register, he looked back at them. "That be... $150.50." Kokkei facevaulted. "D-ohh!" "Um..." Everyone looked at Tori and Julian. "We'll pay you back!" they all said together. The two boys sweatdropped and paid, half and half. They all then turned to look for somewhere to sit. "Huh." Tori said, "No where." "We can fix that." Madison, Eriol, Li, Sakura, Meilin, Ceaira, and Hannya rushed forward and started moving around tables. When they were done, they had three tables lined up together, four chairs to each. "There's thirteen people here, but we only have twelve chairs." Yue pointed out. "No. There's enough." Kokkei chimed. Most everyone laughed or at least smiled as they announced half of the sets of pizzas were finished. 

The younger of the group went to collect them. "You guys are scarin' 'em." Madison whispered as they walked back to the table. "Who?" Ceaira asked, looking around. "You, Hannya, Li, and Kokkei. Your items and weapons." The four looked at each other then at themselves. Li's sword was strapped to his back, Ceaira and Kokkei's bows were strapped across their chests, and Hannya's whip, to her side. They gave mushroom sighs and took them off, placing them on the side as they sat. Kokkei leaned against the wall, her head lowered slightly, and her eyes closed, with her arms crossed. "Portraying the Heero Yuy* pose, eh?" Ceaira said. Kokkei facevaulted, twitching. "Falling seems common with her, too." Hannya added. "_Last set of pizzas_!" they called out. Kokkei jumped up, along with her first set of helpers, and collected the pizzas, smiling at the employees. They placed them down and sat down, Kokkei taking her spot in Yue's lap, sitting sideways. "To a nice and wonderful ending. May it always go on." Eriol said, holding up a piece of pizza. "Here, here." "I agree." "Absolutely." Everyone contributed something to say as they hit their pizzas together. They laughed as they pulled them away. The cheese had gotten stuck together and was now stretched out across the tables. Pieces were occasionally passed to Rukki, Aquilia, and Kero. 

Kokkei leaned into Yue, sighing contentedly. He kissed the top of her head, then the side of her face, her nose, then finally, for a change from the regular ones Kokkei gave, he kissed her. She trailed her fingers down his cheek and they pulled apart. Kokkei giggled, a happy blush settling across the bridge of her nose. She took cheese and smeared it across his nose. He blinked and looked at her. Everyone smiled at the happy couple. "I feel out of place here." Hannya said, biting into a slice of cheese pizza. "Let me help." She turned to look at Julian as he smashed a piece of pizza in her face. She gave a startled gasp and bolted upright, cheese, sauce, and pepperoni sliding off her face. Ceaira and the younger ones smothered their laughter to giggles, but Julian, Mizuiro, Sabaki, and Tori were laughing whole-heartedly. As Julian laughed, Hannya casually picked up a slice. She turned and smothered it in his face, purposely swirling it around. Kokkei, Li, Sakura, Madison, Meilin, and Eriol picked up pizzas and announced excitedly, "_Food fight_!" Pizza and others foods started flying everywhere. Kero, Rukki, and Aquilia had taken shelter under the tables, with a pizza of their own. 

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, they had been kicked out of the pizza parlor. They were still pulling globs out of their hair as they walked down the street. They had saved several pizzas, one for each household. "This is all... Julian's fault." Sabaki said, running her fingers through her hair. "It's no one's fault. What was done, was meant to be done." He indicated to the giggling kids. Tori smiled. "Yeah. I guess you're right." He turned back to Ceaira. "How long are you staying this time?" She shrugged. "I'll get back to you on that. But, are you going to stay with your father now, or...?" Tori stuck his hands behind his head. "I guess with my dad for now. It's a little late to go back." She nodded and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, laughing as she tasted cheese. "Sakura." he called over his shoulder. Sakura was walking with Li. Meilin yawned and leaned against Li. "I'm tired..." He looked at her, then over at Sakura. She smiled. Li turned back to Meilin and held her shoulder as they walked along. "Sakura." Tori called again. "Ah. Tori's calling. I'll see you guys later." Sakura hugged Li from the side and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Sakura, before you leave..." Sakura turned and looked at Madison. "Call my mom, and tell her I'm staying over..." She yawned, "... at Eriol's." Sakura blinked. "You sure?" Madison slowly nodded, feeling drowsier by the minute. "Ok." She ran up to Tori and Ceaira. "Call for me, Tori." "Why should I, squirt?" "Forget it. Sonomi likes me better." Tori sighed and looked down at Ceaira. "See what I had to go through." She nodded and smiled. 

Sabaki looked up from holding onto Mizuiro's arm. "Where's Ceaira going?" "With Tori, I believe. But it's like we're all going in the same direction." "Ok." She went back to leaning on his shoulder. Hannya walked quietly alongside Julian, wringing her hands together behind her back. Ceaira looked at them, then made Tori look, both of them smiling. She scooted him over and he bumped into Julian, who in turn, bumped into Hannya. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. "Sorry." "It's ok." she said quickly. "Sorry about starting the whole food fight." She smiled. "No. It was a good thing you did. I've never had so much fun." Ceaira gave a peace sign. "Just call me cupid." she said as the two talked. Tori sighed and shook his head. When it came time for them to leave, Ceaira had to drag her sister away, since Julian was going home. Hannya walked backwards, Ceaira still holding her arm. "I guess... I'll see you another time." she said. He smiled. "I'd love that." "Ok. See ya." Ceaira pulled her sister along, the two of them talking and giggling together, while Tori, and Sabaki next to him, walked in front of them. Sakura waved to the others as they disappeared around a corner. Julian also separated from the few remaining, saying goodnight. 

Mizuiro had stayed behind and he turned to look at Yue. The food stains stuck out on his appearance. He fell in step beside him and looked at Kokkei, who was on his back. Her arms were draped over his shoulder and he held her legs to keep her from sliding off. "Is she asleep yet?" Yue looked at Mizuiro then at Kokkei. "I guess she is." "Well, when she wakes up, tell her I said take care." "You too..." Both judges looked at Kokkei. She had raised her head slightly and was staring at them through half-lidded eyes. Mizuiro smiled and kissed the top of her head before walking off. "Take care, you guys." Li had picked up Meilin in his arms, and Eriol had done the same with Madison. "You'd think since they have so much energy, they'd be able to stay awake." Eriol sighed, looking at Madison. Li smiled and nodded. "Who says we're full of energy?" Kokkei said. "You show off yourselves in that way." Eriol said. Kokkei laughed a little, then silence slowly fell, until Eriol turned to go his way, then they exchanged good-byes, and the last remaining four turned in for the remainder of the night. 

* * *

Notes: Hanyaaaaaan! ^-^ *Mixing two animes. I really couldn't help it, no da. The little Heero Yuy pose thing.   
  



	9. A Surprise Visit For Meilin

**_The Sealed Pendant_**   
**_Episode Nine - A Surprise Visit For Meilin_**

* * *

The one to hear the phone ring first, was not the one most likely to get up at the time. Kokkei groaned and rolled over. "Where is Wei?" She moved Yue's hair out of the way, since they were in the one bed, and climbed out. She yawned as she headed for the phone in the hall. She picked it up. "Who are ya, and you better have a damn good reason for waking me up." There was silence on the other end, then someone finally said, "Um... I'm sorry. I just wanted to know if Meilin was there." "Yeah. She's sleeping..." She yawned, "...with Li." "_What_?!" "Who may I ask is calling?" The tone was flat and dark, "Dominic. Dominic Kasaki." "Okay. Hold on." She covered the mouth piece and yelled into the house. "Meilin! Someone named Dominic is on the phone for you!" A loud thump of a body hitting the floor was heard, then Meilin slid into the hall. She breathed deeply and took the phone from Kokkei. She smiled and looked down the other end of the hall. "Dominic?" She waited. "No... but, listen... Kokkei's insane..." She waited again. "She meant "sleeping" as in sharing a room with him... Wei still has to fix up the guest room a bit..." Meilin turned and glared at Kokkei before speaking again, "So, why did you call?" 

Kokkei crossed her arms and waited. "You are?! That's so great! I can't wait." Meilin giggled happily and twirled the phone cord in her fingers, "Great. I'll see you soon. Bye." She hung up, sighing. Kokkei moved to the side of her. "Sooo.. who is he?" Meilin glared at her. "How could you tell him I was sleeping with Li? And just like that!" Kokkei laughed nervously. "But, I need a girl to talk with this about anyway." The two girls sat in the hall. "He's my boyfriend. From back home." Kokkei squealed excitedly. Yue groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. "Eriol was right." he muttered, "Girls do seem to have a lot of energy." "Glad you think so." He looked up to see Li standing just inside the door with his pillow and sheet, bags under his eyes. "Can I just try and rest in here? They just moved the conversation into my room." Yue smiled and nodded. Li closed the door and made his make-shift bed on the floor, curling up. Yue tossed him a pillow then rolled over onto his side. "Thanks." he said. "Sure." 

After several minutes, the door squeaked open and the two girls peeked in. "Should we wake them?" Meilin asked. "No. They look so cute." They closed the door and walked downstairs. "So, he's coming today?" Meilin nodded. "Later tonight. I wonder if he remembers the others." "Well. He remembers Li." Kokkei said. Meilin grinned and nodded. "Who are we gonna get to drive us there to go pick him up?" Meilin thought for a moment, "Wei?" Kokkei shrugged. "But where will he stay?" "Well, I guess he could stay here. But we hardly have much room." "What about Eriol's?" "You think?" Kokkei shrugged again. "He's basically living by himself in a large house." By this time, while talking, the two girls had made themselves breakfast, which caught the sleeping males' attention. Yue sleepily floated down the stairs, with Li in tow. "Who was on the phone and why was I "sleeping" with Meilin?" Li asked, pouring a glass of juice for himself and Yue. Yue looked at his then turned back to face the girls. "Dominic." Meilin said cheerfully. Li cracked a smile. "That's why you were so excited." He sat next to Kokkei. "She nearly killed herself getting out of bed." "Yes. I heard." she laughed. "So what?" Meilin blushed, "I'm sure both of you would've acted the same way." They looked at each other, grinning, then shook their heads. "Yeah, right." Yue said, taking the glass of juice away from his lips. "What'd ya mean by that?" Kokkei said, eyeing him curiously. Yue smirked and walked away. "You'll see." Kokkei watched as he disappeared around the corner. 

Meilin stood and emptied her plate, placing it in the sink. "I'm gonna get ready early." she said, running out of the kitchen. Li looked at Kokkei. "Life seems back to normal now." She banged her head on the table. "Very." She rubbed her bruised cranium. Meilin's yell ran through the house, "_Yue! Can't you lock the door for a change?! It's not like Kokkei's gonna come up here_!" A slam was heard then stomping footsteps. "Says who!" Li held onto the sink as Kokkei took off like a bolt of lightning. She nearly ran through the door, trying to get it open. Yue stood there, a towel wrapped around his waist, his arms crossed, and a triumphant smirk on his face. "Told ya." was all he said, making the blushing Kokkei facevault. Meilin and Li stood by the door, laughing. "Liked my acting?" Meilin asked, stepping over Kokkei to get her stuff. "You were _acting_?" Kokkei groaned, getting up. Meilin glared at her then walked out. As she passed by Li, she smiled. "Don't worry. Your turn will come also." Li blushed and walked into his room. Yue took the band out of his hair. Kokkei's eyes sparkled as she stared at him. "I've fallen in love with you all over again." she sighed. 

"I think I still have pizza sauce in my hair." he grumbled, running a hand through it. "Ohh. Can I help you get it out? Please, please, please?" She was bouncing up and down like a child waiting for candy. Yue laughed, "Fine. Just lemme warm up the water." He knelt next to the tub and turned on the water, testing it to make sure it was the right temperature. When he stood back up, Kokkei was looking at him strangely, never really seeing him when he was in the bathroom, so she didn't know he knew, that. "Oh. Wei showed me how to work them. Besides, Julian did these things all the time." Kokkei smiled and rummaged through the cabinet over the sink. "I-I-I keep on falling, in and out of love, with you. I-I-I never loved someone, way that I loved you. Oh-oh-ohhh." Kokkei pulled back from the cabinet, humming the rest of the song. She had bottles of hair oil and brushes and combs. "Lovin' you darlin', makes me so confused..." She dropped them on the floor next to the tub and kneeled down. Yue was already relaxing in the water. She let her hands massage through his hair. "That song..." he sighed. "Oh. You liked it?" She smiled. "It's by _Alicia Keys_." She ran a brush through the wet hair, smiling. "How do you give me so much pleasure? Then cause me so much pain?" 

She poured some oil in her hand and rubbed it into his hair. He sighed and sank lower into the water a little. "It feels that good?" Yue just smiled. "Ok. Your hair's sorta.. really long, and I don't really want to get the floor wet, so...?" He looked at her and she blushed. "I really don't want to. Like you said, I'm too young." "And like you said, age is just a number." "But still... that's a whole complete different situation compared to now." She stood up and wiped her hands off in a towel. "That's it? You're done?" Yue asked, pulling himself out of the water halfway. She nodded slowly and headed for the door. As she reached for the doorknob, she heard the splashing of water behind her. "Wait." She turned and looked at him. He and the towel wrapped around his waist, but was still standing in the tub to not get the floor wet. "I'm sorry. I.." he sighed and looked at the floor. "You know. You're weird. It's just like the song says. _Lovin' you darlin', makes me so confused_.. It's like I can never hate you, and I just wanna know how your hair got so long." Kokkei stood with her hands clasped behind her back and was smiling. "You looked like a problem-free school girl." "I am." 

A loud banging on the door snapped them out of their "each-other" moment. Kokkei pulled open the door to see Li standing there. "Wei came back just as Meilin got finished with the bathroom, and you two have been in here for over a half hour." Yue pulled the curtain across, drained the tub, and turned on the shower. "You're kidding me!" Li cried. Kokkei grinned nervously and closed the door. "Don't worry. He'll be out in a few." she said, pulling him into her room, since Meilin was still using his. She plopped down on her bed, cross-legged. "So... are you and Sakura true enough an item to show it in public yet?" Li blushed and shrugged. "Madison and Eriol are." "That's them, not me and Sakura." "Well, maybe Sakura _wants_ to show it, but you're holding her back." Li looked at the floor. "I never really thought about it that way." Kokkei gave him an encouraging pat on the back. "Go for it. It wouldn't hurt to try." He smiled and looked up as the door opened. "The bathroom's..." Li was up and out of the room, leaving papers fluttering in his wake, "... free." Yue finished. 

Kokkei laughed and bounced up and down. "You guys make me laugh so much!" Yue smiled and tightened the belt on the robe he was wearing. "Glad you're happy." "How are you going to dry your hair?" she asked, already looking for her blow-dryer, a towel over her shoulder, and a comb slicked back in her hair. "I don't know." he said, changing into a T-shirt and a pair of pants. He sat down in front of the bed as Kokkei finished plugging in the blow-dryer. She turned it on on full power and passed it over Yue's hair. "I'll just dry outside in." she yelled over some of the noise. He nodded. 

* * *

By the time Kokkei was officially finished, it was early evening, and both were nearly half asleep. "Never..." she yawned, "Never wash your hair." She pulled herself out of bed and grabbed her towel and some clothes. "You better get ready. Meilin will probably come in here and tell you--" "It's almost time to go!" 

The door popped open and Kokkei side-stepped the sudden impact. "Told ya." She walked past Meilin and into the bathroom. Meilin shrugged and went back to Li's room, both of them already ready. They both had to help walk Yue and Kokkei out to the car when they got ready, and when it was time to leave. "You two are hopeless." Li said, shutting the door. Kokkei mumbled something that sounded like, "Whatever, Showron." He smirked. Meilin giggled happily as the headed for the airport. As they pulled up, she was out of the car before it even fully stopped. She looked around and spotted a young boy sitting on his suitcase, smiling over at her. She smiled and ran to him. "Dominic!" she laughed as he got up and hugged her, swinging her around. He stopped and put her down, both of them staring at each other. He leaned forward and kissed her then pulled back. She sighed and hugged him again. "I missed you so much." he said, running a hand through her hair. "I was only gone for a week or so." Meilin said. "I know." He kissed the top of her head, "That's long." She laughed and picked up his shoulder bag as he picked up his suitcase. 

Someone ran up to them. Dominic looked like he was waiting for the boy. "Hey." the person breathed, "It was closed. Sorry." He handed Dominic some money back, then picked up his own bags. Meilin looked at him oddly, then smiled. "I think I remember you. I used to see you around sometimes." Kokkei leaned forward in the car and honked the horn. The three looked over. "Hurry it up. It's near night. This is a time for sleeping." She looked at Li as she came out of the car. "Look how open their relationship is." Li shoved her out the rest of the way. She squeaked and pressed herself against the car as a truck rolled by, honking. "Showron. I'm going to kill you..." She dived back in the car, only to have both her and Li fall out the other side. Knowing something would happen between the two, Yue had already stepped out of the car and was separating them. Meilin smiled apologetically at the two boys. "Sorry. But those two, are slightly crazy." 

Dominic laughed, but the other person just stared straight ahead. Kokkei straightened up and smiled at them. "Dominic. Hi." His eyes narrowed and then he smiled. "You're the one who said Meilin was "sleeping" with Li." Kokkei laughed, her hand behind her head, "Yeah. That was me. Crazy Kokkei Akarui." "Nice to meet you. And I'd like you to meet my friend. He decided to come with me here. Kaoru Ohkawa." Kokkei's head tilted to one side, a sweatdrop there. "Rooms, Meilin." she whispered, "Rooms." "I know!" Meilin whispered back, smiling sheepishly as she looked at them. The boy next to Dominic stepped forward. He had bleached blond hair, and light, sky blue eyes that sparkled. "Hi." he said. His voice was semi-deep, but filled with richness. Kokkei found herself blushing as he took her hand and kissed it, little tiny stars floating around the two of them. "Nice to meet you." "Likewise." she sighed. He smiled and pulled back, looking at Yue, since they were near the car now. "And you are...?" "Yue." he answered blankly. Kokkei eyed him curiously for a second, then turned back. 

Kaoru looked between Yue and Kokkei. "Has anyone ever commented on how you two look alike?" "What?!" That was from Li and Meilin. Kokkei and Yue looked at each other then back at Kauro. "We do?" they said, the other echoing, "They do?" He stepped forward and held Kokkei's face. Yue's eyes narrowed a little. Kokkei's eyes held a narrowed, almond shape, but were still rounded with her youth. "You're wearing contacts. The one that just changes your eye color." No one had really known that. "Yeah. So?" "Can I see your original eye color?" "How about after we reach home?" Kokkei rushed them all in the car. "Or tomorrow morning? I'm too tired." "You're not supposed to sleep with contacts in." Meilin and Li were whispering amongst themselves about not knowing Kokkei wore contacts. "Oh, well." She shrugged, "Wei, let's go. Let's go." The older man, who waited ever-so-patiently, had the tiniest of sweatdrops as he started the car up, and took off, Kokkei talking excitedly. 

"Kaoru. We can't wait to introduce you to all our friends. Rita, Nikki, Chelsea, Zachary, Chris, Julian, Tori, Antonio..." He blocked her out after "Antonio", and looked out the window. "Yes," he said softly, so no one heard, "Antonio, or Mizuiro, Rukki, Ceaira, Hannya, Aquilia, Sabaki, the Gems, and the Pendants." He smirked and shook his bangs out of his face, then looked away from the window, focusing on Kokkei, who was still rambling on.   
  



	10. A Day At The Beach

kokkeiten __ __

**_The Sealed Pendant_**   
**_Episode Ten - A Day At The Beach_**

* * *

After they had gotten everything in, Kaoru and Dominic enrolled in school, since they'd be staying for a long while, and getting them uniforms, they settled down for Summer Vacation. They were at the beach: the whole lotta them. Sakura and Madison were trying to get Kokkei to come into the water, but she clung tightly to the large umbrella they had. "There's sun out there! I'd like to keep my pale complexion." They looked over at Yue, who also lay under the same umbrella. "You're just as bad. I can now see why Kaoru said you guys looked alike, after Meilin told me." Madison said. "Having a tanned complexion doesn't really help with the color of my hair." "He's now also vain. Kokkei spoiled him." Sakura sighed, "Where's Ceaira and Hannya?" She looked around. "Oh." Kokkei sat up, still holding the umbrella, "They went with Tori and Julian to get more snacks. Antonio went also, so Anastasia must be with him." Madison and Sakura sighed. "Come on, Kokkei. Meilin's in the water with Dominic. Li and Eriol are there also. Kaoru went off somewhere. You and Yue are just sitting here." Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "It's unhealthy to not get sunned." 

Kokkei let go. "Fine." she groaned, "Since you nag me so much, I'll come." She took off her shades and set them aside. She gave Yue a mirror to hold up and started taking out her contacts, while muttering, "I can't believe they got me to do this..." She put them back in their case then looked back in the mirror. "I hate my eye color." Her eyes were a light, light blue, almost silver if you happened to look at it in a certain way. Kind of like Yue's. Her hair was a brown color and she had two different color streaks in it. One, the light brown, was natural, and the other, the red, was the washed in kind. "Quit worrying about your complexion." Madison said, dragging her out. "I wasn't." Kokkei said, positioning herself between Sakura and Madison, hiding in their shadows, "I was complaining about my eye and hair color." She stopped a few feet from the water and sank into the sand. "Just... bury me." She started digging a hole. Halfway there, a wave broke, and water spilled into her fairly large hole. "_No_! All my hard work. _Mizuiro_..." She turned slowly and glared at Antonio. "Get in the water." he said, crossing his arms, "Sakura told me about you." "You ruined my hole." she wailed. "Just get in the water." "I specifically picked this spot because it was far enough from the water, and you ruined it. Besides, it's cold in there." Antonio just smiled. 

Kokkei squeaked as she found herself lifted off the sand. She looked at Julian and Tori, who had her by the arms. "When'd you guys come back? Where are you taking me?" she added as they carried her down to the water's edge. "No. I don't wanna." As the water touched her feet, she pulled them up. "Ceaira! Hannya!" She twisted around to see them. Ceaira laughed and turned to her sister. "Do you hear something, Hannya?" "Yup." she giggled, "The sounds of waves, seagulls, and people laughing." "You two are gonna _paaaaaay_!" Kokkei pulled her legs up further as they went further. Julian and Tori walked out until the water was a little past their waists, then Julian took Kokkei's legs while Tori held her arms. "If you carry me back in, I promise... to do something for you; anything." Julian smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you. Ready, Tori?" He nodded, grinning. "Ready when you are, buddy." They started swinging her back and forth slowly. "You're gonna...? They're gonna toss me. No! Don't!" Madison and the others watched from nearby, giggling. "One..." Tori started. Her swings became longer. "Two..." Julian said. Kokkei squeezed her eyes shut. "Three." they both said together, giving one final swing, then letting her go. 

She screamed and landed in the cold water with a fairly large splash, sinking to the bottom. She blinked several times and opened her eyes. Rubbing her hands over her arm and realizing it did nothing, she floated to the surface, took a deep breath, then went back under. Seeing a few air bubbles, Tori and Julian looked at each other, then dived under. Tori spotted her first, with her arms wrapped around her and her eyes clothes, and grabbed her, going back to the surface with Julian. Julian held out his arms, and Tori placed Kokkei on them, checking to see if she was still breathing. He looked at Julian and shook his head. By now, everyone had gathered, around, even Yue had gotten in the water. Tori was pumping at her chest, keeping to a rhythm, while he let Yue do her breathing. After a few minutes, she coughed, rolling in Julian's arms and resting against his chest, finally feeling the effect of being out of the water. Everyone sighed, relieved. "Are you ok?" Yue asked, looking at her. She nodded. "But you didn't need to get me." They slowly started heading in a little. "I'm fine, you guys. I just wanted to get away from the sun as best as possible, so I sank into a subconscious state." She grinned. "I can do that. I did it all the time Mr. Tomido used to be boring." She sweatdropped. 

Julian dropped her and she popped back up, sputtering. "Hey! But don't forgot, I'm still shorter than you guys." She swam back in, and when she could stand, started walking. Yue had already gotten out, and was drying off, wrapping his towel around his shoulders. "Well, at least you got in the water, and out from under here." Kokkei said as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms. He smiled weakly, then sat down, stretching out, then pulling his knee up, and resting his head on it. She knelt down and looked over the snacks, finally deciding on a bag of chips. She popped it open and started to eat some, walking back down to the water's edge. "You guys. I'm gonna stroll for a while." Most of them nodded. Meilin walked out, squeezing out her hair. "I'll walk with you. Besides, your outfit reveals too much, and you wouldn't know to tell guys off." "It reveals?" Kokkei asked around a mouthful of chips. She looked down at her beach bikini. The top was of the sky, the sun on one side, and seagulls going across, like they were flying, the clouds scattered. The bottom was like the ocean, with the two different colors it always seemed to have. The top was held up and together with two strings that tied around her neck. "Just don't stretch or anything." They both laughed and continued down the shore. 

* * *

Kokkei had finished her chips a while back and was now looking for a trash can. "Oh. There's one, and also a volleyball game!" They ran to the trash and Kokkei threw away the bag, then went to the volleyball section. "Uh, hey, guys." The boy who caught the ball looked over at Meilin, who had spoke. They all did. "We wanted to know if we could play." They all nodded. Kokkei smiled. "Who's going to be on each of our sides?" They each pointed to a different girl. The two girls sweatdropped. "I'll take the other side." Meilin finally laughed, pushing Kokkei forward, "I play better over there." Kokkei nodded and stood in the middle of the boys. "I play better at the front, okay, guys?" They were all in a trance, and nodded, forming around her. Meilin was serving on the other side. "Heads up, Akarui!" Kokkei grinned as Meilin's serve flew over the net. She let the boy behind her hit it back. The game was now on, and it was a war. People had began to gather around them. Meilin's team was ahead by a couple of points, and since they were playing till fifteen, Kokkei's only needed a few more, and they were on a break, so some of the people dispersed, to re-gather later. 

Kokkei flopped down in the sand. "I thought you played better in the front." Meilin taunted, sitting next to her. "We're only four points behind, mind you." "Just score and get it over with. An ace could win it." "Yeah. Then we'll win it." Kokkei jumped up as Meilin smirked, dusting off the sand as best she could, "Let's go you guys. Game's back in." The boys jogged back over. "Don't they give up?" one groaned. "Who cares? I'm just glad girls like that are playing with us." They laughed, agreeing, and took up their spots. Kokkei and Meilin were in the front. "You're gonna eat sand, Rae." "In your dreams, Akarui." The ball was tossed back and forth a couple minutes, then Meilin's side missed it. Kokkei laughed triumphantly. "And since I'm the queen of aces, this game's in the bag." She danced around a little until she heard the service yell, then moved back into position as the ball flew over to Meilin's side. She and Kokkei were in a stare-off. The ball was hit high and Kokkei took the opportunity. She jumped up, and slammed her closed fist down on the ball, sending it whizzing straight for the ground. Meilin tried to make the save, but the ball landed in the sand a few seconds before she did, in her dive. 

The guys helped her up and she looked over at where Kokkei was already being carried around on the guys' shoulders. She sighed then gave a surprised gasp as she was also lifted u. "You were both great!" they cheered, carrying her over to the net. The audiences clapped and talked excitedly. Kokkei was already there and they shook hands. "Great game." she said, smiling. "You, too. We oughta get back though. We've been gone quite a while." Kokkei nodded and they were both lowered by the guys. "We had fun." Meilin said, dragging Kokkei away. She waved helplessly at the laughing boys, and let Meilin drag her. They shook their heads and walked away from the net, along with the audience they had gathered. Meilin tossed Kokkei into the water and dived in after. Kokkei screamed and jumped up. "C-c-cold!" Meilin popped up after and looked at her, shrugging. "Race you back." Kokkei smirked. "You're on." They both dove underwater and started swimming for the other end. Meilin was a powerful swimmer, but Kokkei had a better advantage, with speed and agility, and made it to the group quicker. 

She grabbed onto a rock near the one Meilin was holding, so they could stay underwater. Meilin pointed to the several set of legs and Kokkei nodded. Telling them apart wasn't hard and Kokkei and Meilin each swam to a pair of male legs, under them, then popped up, holding whoever on their shoulders. They took deep breaths then looked up to see who they'd picked up. "I never knew you were so light, Eriol." Kokkei laughed. "I always knew Li was light." Meilin stated. They looked at each other and winked, Eriol and Li now finding themselves tossed backwards. Madison and Sakura laughed along with Kokkei and Meilin. The two boys came back up, both smiling. Kokkei leaned on Eriol for support and stared at the shore. "Yue hasn't move from that spot yet?" "Nope." he sighed. "He even fell asleep after you left, and you've been gone for a while." "So, he only left once. When he thought I was in trouble, and that's it?" They all nodded. "Jeez. When a person comes to the beach, they either swim, stroll, or get a tan. He did neither." Kokkei bubbled after coming back up, after she had let Eriol dunk her. "You did all three." Li said, balancing Sakura on his shoulders, "And also squeezed in a game of volleyball." "How...?" "Kaoru told us." Kokkei looked at Madison. "But then he left again. He hasn't been back since." "Dominic?" Meilin asked, slowly trudging out of the water. "Oh. He went to the caves down there. Said something about pearl hunting. Go figure." Sakura, still on Li's shoulders, said, as they started out. 

"Ceaira, Tori, Hannya, Julian, Antonio, Anastasia?" Kokkei asked, letting Madison, along with Eriol, pull her out. "All on the boardwalk." they said. Meilin ran up the beach and grabbed her towel. She looked at Yue, who was still sleeping and sweatdropped. The others came up and formed around her. "You think we should try?" Eriol asked. "Maybe. Can't you just levitate him down the beach, and we'll cover from both sides." Madison asked. He nodded. "That could work." Eriol moved to Yue's side and closed his eyes, holding out his arm. Yue fell into a deeper sleep and started levitating off the ground. Madison and Sakura moved to Eriol's sides, and Li, Kokkei, and Meilin took on the other, all six of them scuttling down the beach like little crabs. Eriol floated Yue over the water, then broke the concentration, letting him fall. Kokkei looked at the water as Yue popped back up, gasping and sputtering for air. "What'd ya do that for?!" he yelled. "You wasted your beach time." Sakura said, "Julian had more fun than you." "I... don't... care." He started out of the water but they all tackled him down and back underwater. The opened his eyes and glared at them. He pushed, but they held on tight. He sighed then closed his eyes, falling limp in their arms. 

Kokkei blinked and shook him. "Yue." she said through bubbles. She looked at the others. "He's playing, right?" They nodded slowly, but she shook him some more. They let go and helped him float to the surface. "Eriol. You should know. He _is_ kidding, right?" "That'll be a first. Yue hardly kids." Kokkei growled and attempted to beat Yue's chest in, but Eriol and Li held her back, and Yue jumped back at the same time. "You're dangerous." he said, shaking his head. Meilin sighed and pushed them both underwater. "Seek help." Then dove under herself. When she came up, she was a good ways away from them. She waved. "I'm gonna look for Dominic! You guys should start packing up. We might be leaving soon." She dove under again and disappeared. "I guess she's right." Sakura said. "Yeah." Madison added, "When the others went to the boardwalk, they were already dressed." "Then it's settled." Kokkei said as they ran up and grabbed their towels, "You guys pack up, while we girls shower and change." They three girls grabbed their bags and ran off giggling. The guys sighed, but started packing away the things. After they'd switched turns, and packed everything up in the van and the car, Sakura and Madison looked for the couples on the boardwalk, and Kokkei looked for Meilin and Dominic. 

* * *

She held her shoes in her hand as she splashed through the water in the lagoon-looking grotto. She had on a pair of short yellow pants, with a white shirt, with the picture of a dandelion on the front, and a picture of a sunflower in the back. "Dominic! Meilin! Where are you? It's time to go." Her voice echoed back to her for a while then stopped. "Guys, come on." She stood on a boulder and looked around. "_Guys_." she whined, jumping up and down. "Kokkei..." She gasped and looked around. "Guys?" She hopped to another boulder. 

She made her way inside. As she stepped down into the ankle-deep water, it felt as if something passed through her. She shook her head and when she looked around again, she saw Meilin off to the side, kneeling. "Meilin." She rushed over and reached down to touch her shoulder. Her fingers touched water and the image rippled, breaking apart. She pulled back her arm, as if burnt, and looked around. "Meilin, where are you?" "Kokkei. In here." Kokkei followed the voice through another rippling pool wall. This time, Meilin rushed to her, hugging her. "Oh. Glad you made it. I thought you would get lost like me." Kokkei pulled hey away and looked at her. "What happened? Where's Dominic?" "We were both together, and searching, though he didn't find much. Then, he found this fairly large clam and opened it. That's how this whole cave of reflections and shimmering water walls formed. Then he just disappeared. Help me find him." Kokkei nodded and looked around. "But, where to start? This place seems like a maze." She gasped as a bright light shone from her chest then floated in front of her. "Whassat...?" she mumbled. It started flying away. "Hey! Wait up. Come on, Meilin." The two took off running after the glowing light. They went through several different pool walls and then ended up in a cave, with nothing but shimmering walls. The light grew bright then died out. Meilin looked around and saw Dominic in the corner, curled up. "Dominic!" she cried, rushing over there. He looked up at her and smiled. "Meilin!" He jumped up and met her halfway, hugging her tightly. A pinging sound caught Kokkei's attention, and she turned around, only to see nothing. When she turned back around, Meilin and Dominic were both gone. "Guys? She turned all around, looking. The walls and ceiling of the cave slowly started disappearing, along with the ground. As the surroundings turned black, Kokkei felt like someone was pulling at her. She started falling into the darkness, screaming. 

When she opened her eyes, Kaoru was holding her in his arms and Meilin and Dominic were standing around him. "You guys... were in... the cave." "No." Meilin said, "We heard you calling us, and came out from the other side, just as you slipped and hit your head. Kaoru had also seen it." Kokkei looked at Kaoru and he smiled at her. "No..." Kokkei groaned and tried to stand. "You were in there. Meilin hugged me..." She only him and started forward. He stopped her. "No. You shouldn't really be walking." "No, I'm fine." She held his hand as he stretched out his arm. She gasped and fell to her knees. Kaoru grabbed her and picked her up in his arms. Meilin and Dominic ran up. "Is she going to be ok?" Dominic asked. Kaoru nodded. "She should be." They started forward and he looked down at her, smirking, since Meilin and Dominic were behind him. He brushed a stand of Kokkei's hair out of her face as her eyes squeezed close tighter.   
  



	11. New Suspicions Arise

**_The Sealed Pendant_**   
**_Episode Eleven - New Suspicions Arise_**

* * *

_Kokkei found herself in Reedington's park, sitting on a swing. She looked at the one next to her and sighed. She stood up and started walking back. She heard a ping sound and turned. A glass, see-through, looking ball was headed her way. The surroundings remained the same, but it was watery. It bounced in front of her, leaving ripples, and just floated there. She leaned forward and looked at it. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice echoing all around. In the small, a figure looked up at her. Kokkei reached out a hand to touch it, but it shattered and so did everything else around her._

She woke up against Yue, gasping. They were still driving home and most everyone was sleeping. Tori looked at her from the rear-view mirror. Yue held her. Kokkei groaned and held her head. "Are you ok?" he asked, holding her face between his hands. "I'm fine." "They say this is your third time passing out. Are you sure you're ok?" She blinked. "Third? Passing out?" He nodded. "But I kept having these dreams..." Yue hugged her. "I just want to make sure you really are okay." Kokkei smiled. She sat up as best she could and looked around the vehicle. "Kaoru. Where were you the whole time we were on the beach?" He looked at her then at the roof of the van. "No where in particular. I met a few people who were interested in you after your game." He looked back at her, smiling. "Mostly boys?" "All boys." They both laughed. "Hey. How 'bout you and me get together? Sit down; just get to know each other better." Kaoru looked at Yue, who was staring out the window, then back at Kokkei. "Ok. That sounds great." Kokkei smiled then the car soon fell silent as they drove back. 

Julian, Ceaira, Hannya, and others were following in another car. Antonio looked out the window. "Something's... something doesn't feel right." Hannya turned and looked at him, since she was in the passenger's seat, across from Ceaira, who was driving. "You felt it too?" "I did also." Ceaira added, focusing on the van in front of them. "Me too," Anastasia said, "It's a stronger magic." The older teen, earthly form of Sabaki, had her long ebony hair pulled back in a doubled ponytail, to keep it from blowing all over the place, a simple frown on her face. She looked out of her window, the sun glinting off her purple eyes. "What do you guys means?" Julian asked, leaning forward. "It's nothing, Julian." Hannya said, "We just felt something for a while." She smiled and he slowly returned the gesture. "But why?" Antonio asked, "There is no need for anything else. Kokkei captured everything." "Maybe... Maybe she doesn't have to transform anything... just pass one last test." Ceaira quickly glanced at the others. "Maybe she doesn't have to do anything at all. The presence is probably just here checking her out." "Yeah... I guess." he said hesitantly. "But we have to keep on guard." Anastasia announced, "Nothing should get past us." They all nodded and Julian blinked. 

* * *

Everyone was dropped off at their homes, and resting. All accept one. Kokkei was getting an earful from Rukki. "What?! Why didn't you take me with you!? I wanted to go to the beach! It's not fair!" Kokkei sighed and tried to tune him out, but he only got louder. "I betcha Aquilia and Kero went! But _nooooo_, I had to stay here and guard the house, from what?!" A vein popped out on her forehead. "Actually, they were not there, now shut up!" Kaoru came around the corner and she grabbed Rukki, holding him like a stuffed toy. "I heard shouting. Who were you talking to?" He looked around a little. She laughed nervously, waving her hand. "No one. I guess it was the TV, or the radio, or something." He blinked then looked at Rukki in her hand, who was sweatdropping. "I guess. Anyway. I'm going out for a walk. I just wanted to tell you." She smiled. "Ok. See you when you get back." He grabbed his coat and walked out, Kokkei waving at him from the door. She closed it, and both her and Rukki let out a mushroom sigh. "There's something strange coming from that kid." he finally said. Kokkei looked at him. "Something's strange coming from everyone in this house. He probably got too close to something, or something. You worry too much." 

She ran up to her room, Rukki slowly floating after her. She saw Yue sitting on the windowsill, looking out. He turned and smiled at her. "You look well." "Yup." she giggled. She walked over to him and looked out the window, to see Meilin, Dominic, and Li all out there. "What are they doing?" "Who knows." She leaned on him and stared at the three. "Sakura should have been there with them. It would have been more complete." She smiled, and when she opened her eyes, she swore she saw Sakura sitting off to the side on one of the benches. "Sa... Sakura...?" Yue looked at her then out the window. "What?" "Sakura.." Kokkei repeated, "Out there. But Li doesn't see her." Rukki floated up and closed his eyes. "His presence... I feel it." Kokkei looked at him, then back out the window. "She's... gone." "She was never there." Yue said, touching his hand to her forehead. "I'm fine. Really. I just.. need some fresh air." She ran out before any of them could object. She ran up to the roof, and sat there, staring at the approaching night sky. "Sakura... not being there, when I saw her. Just me, though. Those dreams... What does it all mean?" She rested her head on her knees, since they were pulled up and closed her eyes. 

* * *

_When she opened them again, she was back in the park. "Why am I here?" she asked out loud. The sound of something hitting water was heard again and she turned. The ball bounced once then stopped and floated in front of her. The figure inside looked up at her with blank, black eyes. A female with long, black hair that flowed all around in the ball. "Who are you?" Kokkei asked, leaning forward. The ball bounced as the lady disappeared and it now looked like a small glass globe. It passed through her and she gasped as it slowly came out the other side. It bounced some more and a pair of hands caught it. Kokkei turned and looked at the person. The figure was cloaked and hooded, but that fell off as a set of wings appeared from their back. They looked up and she gasped, "Kaoru." A second figure appeared beside him. "Kayo..." But, it's not possible." Kaoru slowly let go of the ball. "No..." Kokkei started running towards the two, but the ball hit the ground and shattered loudly._

* * *

Kokkei inhaled deeply, gasping for air. "Oh, God. Kokkei." someone breathed. She blinked and realized she was still on the roof, but it was darker and she had a blanket wrapped around. "Where... who...?" She felt arms around her. "Yue?" "Wei called for an ambulance. Li and Meilin found you sitting up here. You were here for hours." '_But the dream seemed to only last for minutes_.' She thought, blinking at him. She let him lift her up and carry her downstairs. Meilin and the others rushed to her. "Oh, Yue. Is she okay?" "Should we still let them take her to the hospital?" He nodded; "Maybe it has something to do with her hitting her head. They should look at it." Wei stood outside with the paramedics as they appeared. Yue placed her on the stretcher. "Hey." One of the men said, "We meet again, kid." Kokkei looked up at him. "Yeah, and it's my second time in a hospital. I hope it's my last." They took the stretcher and placed it in the ambulance. "I'm going along." Yue said. They looked at him and nodded, and he got in. They closed the doors and went back to the front, the ambulance now driving away. Kaoru ran up a few minutes after. "What... what happened?" "Kokkei's in the hospital. Well, she's going to be." "Oh. Gee.." "C'mon." Meilin said, "We have to tell the others. Then go as soon as possible." As they ran inside, Kaoru slowly followed. "It was just a vision." He shrugged and quickened his pace, hopping up the stairs and inside. 

* * *

"_You saw who_?!" Kokkei quieted Ceaira down and pulled her curtain across. They were in the hospital, Ceaira, Antonio, Anastasia, and Hannya were in the room with Kokkei, while the others were outside. "Kayo." Kokkei repeated quietly. "Are you sure it was him?" Anastasia asked. "Yes, I'm sure. But the strange thing was that Kaoru was there also." Everyone paused in a moment of silence. "Then..." Kokkei continued, "There was... this lady. It's a really weird dream." "That's true." Antonio sighed, "But it also means something." "Well, I think one thing's obvious." Ceaira said, "Kaoru seems connected to Clow Kayo... maybe in more ways than we know." The others didn't say anything. "We aren't certain yet, but it _is_ possible..." Ceaira said, answering the question that was on everyone's minds. "Listen to his name..." Hannya whispered. The door opened and Meilin's head popped in. "I heard this is your second time in here." She walked into the room, with a teddy bear, that was holding a pillow that said, "Baka" with a grinning face below. Kokkei smiled and Meilin laughed, handing it to her. "Made it myself." "I see that." She placed it on the other pillow next to her. "Where's Li and the others?" "Bonding... around the snack machine." "Ooh. Snacks." Kokkei jumped out of bed and padded softly across the floor, grabbing Meilin along the way. "Let's go find this machine." Meilin sweatdropped as she let herself be dragged along. 

As they got closer to the machine, a voice came over the intercom, "_Will all nurses or available personnel please help locate a missing patient. Kokkei Akarui. Then report her back to room 112_." Kokkei grumbled and moved faster. "Hey, Kokkei." the others said, as she ran up. "Heard the warning they put out for you." Dominic laughed. "Gangway! Snack machine is mine." She ran forward and attached herself to it as a male and female nurse rushed up to her. "No! You can't make me go back there! I'm not Kokkei!" Everyone stood in a group, with little dot eyes and sweatdrops as the nurses looked at her. "Is she? Kokkei Akarui?" They nodded almost instantly. "Traitors! But lemme get a snack first!" Kokkei cried, clinging tighter. "I'm sorry. We can't allow it. It's not good for your health." They finally pried her free, Kokkei nearly taking the whole machine down and leaving fingernail marks. She was carried back to the room, screaming loudly. "Wow." Madison finally said, walking over and examining the marks. "Yeah." was all the other had to say. Kokkei was strapped to her bed, her arms locked at her side. Everyone had been asked to leave. 

"This is inhumane!" she screamed, "Let me go!" Her doctor watched from behind the mirror-window. "Are those shots taking any action yet?" "Soon. They will." a nurse said. In a few minutes, Kokkei had quieted a little, but was still protesting. Eventually, she fell asleep, and they came out and quickly undid her restraints. She opened her eyes and realized where she was. 

* * *

_The glass globe has just cracked and darkness fell. Kokkei looked around and a figure appeared, looking exactly like Heal, only everything white, except her color, was black. "The lady from the globe..." The woman glanced between her and the city of Tokyo, which panned out, then circled in on Reedington. Kokkei got to her knees and looked at it. "Who are you? What are you doing?" The lady's hair grew and extended, reaching out to the city below. Groups of people suddenly turned against each other; fighting and accusing each other. "What are you doing?" Kokkei repeated again, looking back up. This time Kaoru stood beside the lady. Kokkei got up and ran to them. A shield made of immense power stopped her. She pounded against it. "Stop it!" she yelled, "You're destroying the people, and they're destroying the town!" Below, the image, had now widened, and fires had been started in certain areas. "You stop it." Kaoru said. Kokkei stared at him. He had his arms crossed and his hair fell into his face._

_She stepped back and pulled the key from her neck. "Power of Kayo... Key of Akarui.. Reveal your true form to me!... Release!" She grabbed the Wand and pulled out a silver, star-shaped pendant. "Wisdom!.. Unlock!" Silver energy swirled around her and she stood inside of it, eyes closed. "Is it... true?" She opened her eyes and looked ahead of her. Kaoru's figure shimmered a few minutes, then changed to the one of Kayo, flickering back. "I knew it..." He looked at her and smiled. She clenched her fists and grabbed the pendant as it came back to her. "You're ready." he stated, "To stop her." Kokkei closed her eyes again. "Clow Kayo..." She felt herself falling backwards, darkness enveloping her._

* * *

She knew she was awake, but she refused to open her eyes. "Kaoru is..." She let her eyes flutter open, "...Clow Kayo." "You make it sound so bad." She gasped and sat up. Kaoru sat in a chair off to the side, his arms crossed, his head down, and his right leg crossed over the left at the knees. He looked up, shaking his bangs out of his face. "What are you doing in here?" Kokkei asked, sitting up and holding the sheet close, "The doctors said no visitors. Get out." Kaoru smirked and got up, walking over to the bedside. "The doctors... are sleeping. And why so rude? You're a direct descendant from me." He leaned down and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She pulled back. He lowered his head, then looked back up at her, laughing silently. "Let's get out of her. You have work to do." "Get away from me." She got up and headed for the door. "Yue. Sakura. Li!" She opened it and looked up and down the hall. "Meilin! Eriol!" She spun around to face Kaoru. "Where are they?" "They went out to get a bite to eat. But I think... they're sleeping also." He smiled. 

"Kayo... you're crazy." "Thanks, but it was uncalled for." He looked at her and his eyes narrowed. Kokkei blinked then her eyes slowly shut as she fell unconscious. Kaoru caught her and picked her up. Everyone in the hospital was asleep, so he just walked out. When Kokkei woke up, she was back at Wei's. "How I... get here?" She sat up and looked around. She looked at her closet, where several new outfits were hung up. "Madison..." She got up and walked to the outfits. "When'd she make them? Where is everybody?" She ran outside and into Li's room. "Li, where are you?" She ran to the guestroom, but both Meilin and Dominic's beds were empty. "Wei! Kokkei ran through the house, but found no one. She ran back to her room and grabbed an outfit. The color mixture was that of red and black. The near knee-high boots she slid on were red, as were the tights. She pulled on the short black skirt, which had red designs on it. The shirt was split between the two colors. The right side, red, and the left side, black. The adult thing about it, was the back. The only thing holding it together, was a cloth, about five and a half, six inches in length, coming down; the rest showed her back. 

She grabbed her chain off the dresser. "Power of Kayo... Key of Akarui. Reveal your true form to me!... Release!" She grabbed the tool and pulled out a star pendant. "Dragon!... Unlock!" She opened the window as the wings appeared on her back, then gasped, holding her hands over her chest. "So... much... power." She looked into the sky and saw the faint black line. "It's started..."   
  



	12. Disasters And Mishaps

__ __

**_The Sealed Pendant_**   
**_Episode Twelve - Disasters And Mishaps_**

* * *

She flew out and looked below her. People had begun gathering around, but still no sign of her friends. "_Lightning_!" "_Thunder_!" Flashes nearby made her quickly fly that way. From the sky, she spotted Li and Sakura, then Eriol and Madison, and all the others. "Guys!" she yelled down. They slowly looked up at her with blank eyes. "How's that possible? They shouldn't be affected. Especially not Eriol, Li, and Sakura." She flew down and landed in a tree top. "Gu--" "Kokkei, look out!" She turned around as Mizuiro grabbed her and flew off, to see the tree engulfed in flames. Looking further up, she saw Keroberos floating there, with Yue next to him. "No. Not them, too." Ceaira and Hannya ran up, next to Mizuiro and Kokkei. "You're probably wondering why we're not attacking." Ceaira said, a sad smile on her face. "Yeah." Kokkei whispered. "Well, we don't know exactly." "Where's Sabaki?" Mizuiro asked, looking around. Kokkei pointed. "About to fry her brother with a thousand volts of electricity." They all turned to see Sabaki faced off with Yue, and Rukki and Aquilia faced off with Keroberos. 

"Julian and Tori are still at their dorms." Ceaira sighed, "I hope they're ok." "We couldn't get them to leave at the time." Hannya added, "It's ok, though. As long as they don't really... kill each other..." Everyone sighed. The wings on Kokkei's back disappeared, but instead of the pendant coming back to her, it started heading skyward. She jumped up. "Hey. Come back! get it back!" She pulled out another one. "Jump!" She grunted as she leapt through the sky. She grabbed the star and landed softly, quickly grabbing Jump as it returned. "Shield." she then said softly, touching the Wand to it. Li and Sakura's swords clashed sharply against it. Hannya and Ceaira tackled them away and jumped up, just as Eriol and Meilin attacked, with Madison and Dominic not too far behind. "Guys, snap out of it!" she yelled, trying to block them. Mizuiro grabbed her again and flew up, as Meilin's punch just missed her. "I don't want to fight them, Mizuiro." Kokkei sighed, looking below. "And I won't." She looked over both her and her guardian's shoulder as a barrage of Yue's ice crystals headed their way. Mizuiro covered her head and wrapped his wings around her as he was hit and started falling. 

He landed roughly on his side. Kokkei sat up and looked down at him. She smiled sadly. "You've done enough. I'll take care of it now." She stood up, unlocking the Dragon Pendant, and flew high. As she looked down, she spotted Ceaira and Hannya still wrestling with Sakura and Li, and the others moved on. She held the Wand over her head and let a pendant land on it. "Freeze!... Unlock!" She let her gaze go up as ice traveled over the entire area, and further. She gripped the pendant and flew higher still, following the tendrils until she came to a thick, black cloud that stretched farther than the eyes could see. She passed through it and found she was able to stand. She also found the brunette lady who she saw in her dreams. "You. You're doing this." She barely glanced at Kokkei. Kokkei grasped the Wand and it changed into the sword. She ran forward and jumped up, bringing it down on several of the grouped hair strands. The woman glared at her and more strands extended, some heading for Kokkei, who sliced them away. "Why are you doing... this?" She stopped and leaned against the Sword, panting lightly. She gasped as the weapon was pulled from her, then screamed as she felt the pendants being pulled from her. 

Whenever she needed one, it was always in her pocket, ready for her to take it out, because it came from inside of her. "No! Give 'em back!" She crawled forward. The woman looked at the pendants floating in front of her, and her eyes narrowed. "_One's missing_." she said calmly. Kokkei looked up at her. "They're not yours. Give them back." she whimpered. She gripped what she could of the cloud and bit her lip to keep from screaming, as the dark-haired woman tried to take the last pendant remaining inside of her. "You can't have it!" she screamed. Her lip had started bleeding from biting it so long. Kokkei gasped and her head snapped up, everything moving in slow motion for her. She heard her heartbeat slowing and echoing as she fell forward, falling limp. 

* * *

'_I'm dead_.' Kokkei said, her voice echoing back in the plain darkness., '_That witch killed me_.' She sighed and smiled, realizing she still had a pendant. '_Heal_.' The glowing woman appeared in front of her. '_Why does she want you_?' '_Since there's something that you use to heal, there must be the opposite. She's Destruction_.' '_Oh_.' Kokkei sweatdropped. '_So_?' Heal frowned. '_Getting me would be the end of the world. You can't let that happen_.' '_What can I do? I'm dead_.' Kokkei tucked her hands behind her head. '_I can help. But first, you have to do something_.' She looked at the spirit. '_Do what_?' '_You have to figure it out on your own_.' '_Oh... that bites_.' Heal smiled and slowly started disappearing. Kokkei sat with her legs folded and started thinking. '_I'm dead... my ice has probably melted, and everyone's fighting..._' She jumped up. '_I have to see outside_!' She looked around and around. '_They've probably killed each other by now_.' She wiped a tear away and images passed around her. Li and Sakura were lying next to each other. Another image showed Madison and Eriol, propped up against each other. Meilin and Dominic were lying, head to toe. Kokkei closed her eyes as all other images floated through her mind. '_They're gone... they're all gone_.' She clenched her fists at her side. 

Destruction gasped and looked over at Kokkei's body as it started to glow. Kokkei slowly stood up, her arms and head hanging limply. "I told you..." she groaned, "You weren't getting it." She held her arms in front of her and a pendant appeared. "_It's a new one_." Destruction said. "Yeah. Made it myself." Kokkei held it above her head. "Bring back the people and things I love and need!" A light started spreading out from the pendant she held, and Destruction held up her hands. "No. No... _nooo_!!" The light quickly spread out, all over the world, restoring everything back to normal. When the light came back, Kokkei found she was standing on the ground. She lowered her arms and looked around. She saw the pendants in front of her, pulsating with a faint light. When she looked closer, they'd all changed shape. They were now rectangular, like a card. She looked at the one in her hands. It was also the new shape. A star shape, but it held a chain, unlike the others. The image inside was a heart, with two arrows going through it. She placed it around her neck and it shrunk slight and all the other pendants disappeared inside of her. 

"_You did good_." 

Kokkei looked up to see Kaoru and all the others standing behind him. He held out his arm and she saw he was handing her a staff, similar to Sakura's, just still with the unique, heart-style of the one she originally had. She took it, then looked at him again. The next thing Kaoru knew, was that he was being beaten by Kokkei over the head. "Aahh! Aahh! Why are you hitting me?!" He ran around in circles with Kokkei chasing after him. "I died! We all died! You little piece of poop!" "Ano..." Everyone sweatdropped. "That's our Kokkei." Ceaira commented. Everyone else nodded, "Hai." Sakura glomped on Li. "Oh! I'm so sorry for killing you!" "It was you? I thought it was Eriol." "I tried," Eriol said, "But I forgot what happened." "I wonder how Julian and Tori are doing." Hannya said, looking thoughtful. "Let's visit 'em." Ceaira chimed in. "Great idea." The sisters giggled. Sabaki was scolding Yue for killing Mizuiro, and the guardian beasts were apologizing to each other. 

"_Kokkei_! Quit hitting me!" 

The group looked at the two chibis running around, then went back to talking happily as the sun shone down upon them. 

* * *

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank all the people who helped me through this fic. You know who you are! *gives them all thumbs-up signs and a bouquet of flowers* And I'd also like to point out the fact, that many of those characters belong to Ceaira Syona, who has know changed her name to Souzou Ketsuna. I loves youse Sky-chan! Mizuiro is really mine, I think, but she offered the name for him. 

Her Characters: Clow Kayo, Ceaira Syona, Hannya Syona, Sabaki, Aquilia, and Dominic. 

Ariiiiigaatttoooouu!! And I love all you wonderful people out there, that read this fic. *holds hands together dreamily and sighs, stars in her eyes* Stick around... for Season Two! *wink* 

* * *

Disclaimer: The original contents of this show, Cardcaptor Sakura, belong to CLAMP, and I'm just borrowing them for my tiny little, inappropriate needs. The idea for the fanfic, mine. Thank you.   
  



End file.
